AvP The Human Element
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: Ok, so I've had this idea in my head a while and so I'm putting it down to see what others think. I'm putting this on a mature rating to be safe as the chapters will get more detailed and nasty later on. Forgot to say, updates will be done when I have a chance, reality at the moment is kinda harsh on me... R&R, Feedback always nice and please tell me if I make mistakes.
1. Chapter 1 intro

**Alien vs. Predator**

**The Human Element.**

**Intro**

* * *

"_**Daddy!?" Everything was so dark... everything was happening so fast... there were so many sounds and movements around her...**_

"_**Stay hidden Sweet heart, I'll find my way to you..." he'd sounded so far away... she was on her own in this place and she was terrified.**_

"_**Daddy! Behind you!" she'd been screaming as the monsters charged and attack her father while he tried to free her trapped leg from under a heavy slab.**_

"No... No... Daddy..." she was so young back then... believed so many times that she was going to be able to save him. "Daddy... come back..."

"_**Run Shara! Get out of here!" he yelled as she tried to dig him out of the falling rocks.**_

"_**I'm not leaving you!" she snapped at him, trying with all her strength to pull him from under the rocks... she wanted him to get out of this terrible place with her...**_

"_**Shara you have to go!"**_

"Daddy..." She's wanted to so much to keep him alive... to save him like he'd saved her so many times...

"_**Shara look out!" **_

"_**AAAAAHHH!"**_

"_**Shara!"**_

"Daddy..." He'd given her as much warning as he could before she'd been hit hard from the left side, pain ripping through her left side and arm as she slammed into the far ruins of the wall.

"_**I'm sorry... Shara..." he was so cold... his body covered in so many cuts and gashes... so much blood...**_

"_**What do I do daddy? I don't know the way back... I don't know what to do..." she'd been scared, cold and her whole left side was in agony... she was bleeding too but he'd made her wear his big coat and a padded vest to slow the bleeding down...**_

"_**You'll be ok Shara... you're a smart girl... you'll find a way home..." he'd said looping his old dog tags and his wedding ring around her neck on a chain and putting his 45 Caliber into the holster.**_

"_**Daddy? Daddy?!"**_

Dull blue eyes snapped open and a young 15 year old girl sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, her mid-back length blond hair flaring behind her a little as she moved so fast. Heavy pants followed by shaky breaths as she looked around and realized where she was and what she had just witnessed was a dream of her past...

She rubbed her face and sighed, holding the cool metal of four dog tags and two rings that hung around her neck, blinking back the tears as she reminded herself that her father was not coming back...

She sighed again and put her sleeping bag and pillow away quickly and quietly dressing herself in a pair of combat print jeans with a gun belt looped through the rings, a pair of black combat boots, along with a extra large black shirt, over which she pulled a light weight but thick armour for her back and chest fastening it tightly so it wouldn't shift when she moved, over that she pulled coat with the embroider name 'Kelly' over the left pocket.

She gently kissed the dog tags and rings, tucking them into her armour and then stood and went to the small cupboard in the room, taking out a pair of black 45 calibres and several clips of ammo went into her bag, she also put a long bone spear on to her back, attaching it to her armour.

She then slid to carved out Xenomorph heads onto her hands and put a helmet that was slightly too big for her on to her head, every time she moved to fast or nodded, the protective mask to cover her face would fall down and cover all of her face, as the optical visor would stay dark until activated.

It was somewhat annoying, considering the mask had been made for her by the smaller of the Yautja on base, Dart and even he found it amusing when the mask fell down over here face at inopportune moments.

She paused as a dull sting began to creep through her left arm and back, sighing she turned to her bed side draw only to find her medication gone, in its place a note. _'Come and find it. Cutter.' _

Shara sighed and put the note in her pocket as she left the room, ducking under the low door ridge to get through two huge doors, held open by a large log of drift wood.

"_**My name is Shara Kelly, I was born 3rd of January in 2006 in the city of London, by the age of 7 in 2012 I was being school at home by my daddy after he'd been sent home from the Army due to heavy injury to his hips, he was given an honourable discharge and given the offer to return if his injuries would allow. **_

_**In 2014 we moved from the busy centre of London and settled outside of the city with my mummy, she'd been discharged from the army after a bullet nicked her heart, she was home in time for my 9th birthday.**_

_**I had been told by both my parents that there were things out in the universe that were real, like monsters and aliens, planets like ours and planets that weren't, I always believed that someday we would know what was out there...**_

_**I guess you could say I got some of my belief handed to me on one stormy Monday 10th in January 2017. We were all gathered for dinner when the news came on the TV about a ship of some kind crashing into the centre of Manhattan... after that day, earth was a battle field."**_

Seeing a slight shimmer in the space in front of her, Shara stopped and ducked under an unseen swing that dented the wall and placed the spear from her back against the unseen throat. "Bull Dog?"

The shimmer faded to reveal a masked face with heavy dread locks framing it, the being before her wasn't human, but a Yautja standing a towering 9 foot 7, with a huge muscle packed body of armour, a bone whip and bone glaive on both his sides and a large crack in his mask, showing off a deep mark on the ridged and hard forehead.

"Getting better." The masked Yautja said as he stepped back and gently patted her helmeted head, a reminder that despite being bested today, Bull Dog had the strength in one hand to kill Shara if she over stepped her place.

"Thank you." Shara said putting her spear away and bowed her head keeping her eyes lowered.

By lowering her head and keep her eyes down, she showed him submission, a sign she knew that he was better than she was and that she did not seek to challenge him.

With a nod, Bull Dog gently gave her a small push down the hall and she began walking again.

"_**There are five Yautja here with my group of survivors, the others are spread across the planet helping us win against the Aliens or Xenomorphs as Jackal calls them, Jackal is the leader of the Yautja here and in London and he's the reason I'm still alive today, i can't do much to thank him, so when I see him struggling I try and help him...**_

_**Bull Dog is one of five Yautja that help me and a small hand full of other humans, but mostly only me, the General, Mark, Big Ben, Jessica and Martha are in constant contact and living space with the Yautja, Most are scared of them, but once you get to know them, they aren't scary at all."**_

Shara paused again when she heard a series of click, snarls and growls, she waited and soon after she'd heard the sound, another large Yautja, standing a tall 8 foot 7 with several large plasma casters and modified human guns dressed in a similar armour to hers came around the corner with smaller Yautja at a height if 7 foot 9, carrying a variety of throwing disks, daggers, knifes, shurikens and dressed in a wide wire-mesh shirt and weapon belt.

"Good morning Dart, Big Guns."

The smaller Yautja greeted her with a nod clicking a greeting in the Yautja language she didn't understand fully but had come to know was a greeting of some kind and the larger one gently patted her head as Bull Dog had before continuing to walk, talking in their own language.

Shara smiled and then sighed as her helmet fall down, just as she was about to move it, a clawed hand did it for her and she smiled. "Morning Tracker," she said as another Yautja stood before her.

"You need grow more, young one." Tracker said, adjusting her helmet a little as he did many times to try and hold the mask up better. "You have training session?" he asked.

"Yes, Cutter wants me to find my meds." She said.

"Good luck." Tracker stated and walked off down the hall.

Shara smiled and then winced as her left arm began to feel like it was being held close to a fire place or open flame, she needed to find her mentor and get her medication.

So she did what she had been taught to do, think like a hunter.

She needed to find her target, in this case, medication, but said meds were in the hold of her mentor, an older and powerful being whom would likely be watching her thanks to his cloaking device...

She was a young hunter and he was her teacher and while he did often take her medication as a test he knew if she didn't get her medication before a certain time her left arm and back would start to hurt and she would be unable to move due to pain.

So that narrowed the hiding places down to Cutter's room, the training room, one of the hall ways on the Yautja ship or Jackal's room, so first she checked the training room, finding nothing she moved on to the hall ways, saving time by using her mask to scan for Cutter.

When she didn't find him, she left the boat yard and with a small struggle, managed to pull herself up into the Yautja ship, she looked around and out of respect, kept her footsteps quiet and tried not to knock anything over.

Jackal would be meditating at this hour and he had only one rule, no one disturbs him unless it is Xenomorph related, so Shara kept walking, keeping her steps light as she passed a large door, pausing for a moment to let a breath of air out before continuing down the hall.

She stopped outside another door and was about to open it when a movement behind her caught her attention, she spun, drawing out one of her 45s only to have a sharp blade placed against her throat and her gun pressed against the bullet proof armour of her mentor.

"Slow, but faster than last time." Cutter said as he stepped back, dropping his cloak and holding a small bottle of dim glowing pills. "You are getting better."

"But not as good as you." Shara said taking the bottle and taking one of the glowing pills, frowning at the taste. "I ducked Bull Dog's punch today."

"Very good, now he will start using his glaive or whip." Cutter said and Shara sighed. "You are up before your time..." He then said.

"Bad dream... I saw my daddy back when..." Shara trailed off and absently rolled her left shoulder.

Cutter put his hand on her right shoulder. "It is the past Shara... you can't bring him back." He said. "_U'sa-kwe_, death is something we all face and one day, even I will sleep forever." He added using his own language.

"I know..." Shara sighed, "It just... happened so fast... I didn't have time to say good-bye or tell him I loved him..."

"_**My dad's death was a large shock to me, where as I hadn't seen my mother die, I'd been there to witness my dad have his body run through by a large tail spike and then thrown across the room, bitten by a Xenomorph runner and nearly crushed by falling rubble...**_

_**I blamed myself for his death, but Cutter and Jackal both tell me it wasn't my fault. But it is hard to believe them when I continue to have nightmares of his death and what could have happened if Jackal hadn't been there..."**_

"Come," Cutter said, changing the subject to try and stop Shara crying. "You need food."

* * *

Jackal glanced up as he heard Shara and Cutter walk past his room talking quietly as they did, he looked down at his mask as then up at the many trophies he had gathered over his life...

It was strange how a single act of a human father in defence of his child had lead to the end, if only temporary of one of the three Queens on Earth... and it amazed him that the humans, though seen as prey or apprentices to his kind, were willing to work with his kind to save their home, knowing the odds were against them.

He sighed and put his mask on, standing and walking to join the others at breakfast.

An old bearded man looked up as the door opened and smiled kindly, handing Shara a tray with a bowl of hot stew, several slices of bread, butter, a fruit salad and a cooked fish on it. "Morning Shara, morning Cutter."

"Morning General." Shara said as she sat beside another woman with braided brown hair and several throwing blades on her arms and legs. "Morning Jessica."

"Good morning Shara." Jessica said, chuckling as Shara instantly began to wolf down her morning meal. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." Shara said emptying her glass of water.

"Slow down Shara." A voice said and Shara instantly stopped at looked up as Jackal came into the room, his right arm hidden by a short cloth cloak. "There is no rush."

Jackal was the only Yautja on base that could speak in full sentences, his crew were still learning and while they still used their own words and language with each other, they were teaching the humans to understand their words and what certain actions mean to other Yautja.

"Sorry." Shara said then sighed as the mask of her helmet fell down again. "I give up."

"It will fit one day, Shara." Jackal assured.

After breakfast and morning patrol, Shara found herself with Cutter and Jackal, going over the Yautja language, teaching her the translations and the meaning behind the words.

Shara never realized sometimes, just how much Jackal watch her when she was with him or when she was undergoing training with Cutter, she was so focused on proving she could complete the tasks set for her that she never saw the way he looked at her.

Cutter however, saw the looks and found himself wondering what the older Yautja was thinking at times, the look in his eyes when he watched Shara was a look of deep thought, puzzlement, content and respect, often with an underlying look Cutter related to the look a parent gave their child.

It wasn't his place to question Jackal, but at the same time, he found himself growing attached to the female and wishing oddly that the human life span was as long as his own.

"Do you have siblings?" Shara asked and Cutter blinked.

"Siblings?" he repeated.

Shara nodded, "A male or female that is related to you by blood."

"Ah, yes." Cutter said. "I do have siblings... three _mei'hswei_ and four _mei-jadhi_..."

"_Mei'hswei_ and _mei-jadhi_... brother and sister?" Shara guessed and Cutter nodded.

"_Sei-i_, yes however one of my _mei-jadhi_ is a little... _hulij-bpe_... how you say...?" Cutter asked making a circle near the side of his head.

"Crazy?" Shara asked.

"Yes, crazy." Cutter said, "Maybe one day you shall meet my brothers, even they can't stay away from this hunt."

"Do you think they'll see me as weak? With my arm and everything?" Shara asked and Cutter blinked again. "Jessica, Ben and the general all have marks from your team... but I only have a mark from Jackal for the alliance and I'm training as an apprentice with you... but I still can't use my left arm completely yet... no one says it but I know it's slowing me down..."

"You are worried they will see you as a weakling?" Cutter asked and Shara nodded, "Why?"

"I can't go a day without my medication... I have nightmares and I'm not even a adult..." Shara sighed. "I'm still a child."

"And you have proven time and again you have the potential and ability to be as good a _sain'ja_ and any _Paya_ or _Cetanu_."

"A what?" Shara asked.

"_Sain'ja_ means Warrior in our language," Jackal explained as he came in to the room, carrying several scrolls and a pencil. "_Paya_ means Conquering Warrior, or sometimes God depending how it's used, _Cetanu_ is the Black Hunter, god of death." He added.

"Sounds scary." Shara said.

"We are as some of your people call us Predators Shara, we are not meant to be harmless." Cutter said. "Now, tell me what is written here." he said handing her a pad with odd scribbles on its pages and then set a neatly written alphabet with the same scribbles next to their translated letter.

Shara looked over the pages then looked at the translator, repeating the action several times before pausing and cocked her head to one side, Jackal reached over and flipped the page up right for her without pausing in his designs.

"Ah, that's why it made no sense," she said and then began to write down what she could of the lines, "They're rules?" she asked.

"Well done." Cutter said. "They are the rules of our hunts."

"They seem fair enough. No killing children or sickly or pregnant people, no killing those who are unarmed... but I don't see how hunting humans could be any sport for your people... I mean no offence but we're less advanced then you, we have no outer armour like the Xenomorph, our weapons are limited in comparison to yours, we have no way to hide while hunting like you do... why hunt us at all?"

"Some humans, despite what you say, are worthy prey. They are able to adapt and hide well, they are able to keep their cool and think when faced with death. We hunt those who can give us a challenge and some humans are seen as worthy warrior." Cutter stated. "Like you."

"But I'm being trained by you," Shara pointed out and Cutter gently touched her left shoulder.

"These are an eternal sign that you are special, Shara Kelly. You have faced a Queen and lived, very few Yautja your age can say they have done that."

"I guess..." Shara sighed. "I just wish I could use my arm more."

* * *

The General sighed as he looked at the temperature readings and the reports he had been given. "This is becoming a problem..." He sighed.

"General?" Jackal asked.

"Three hundred and forty two miles of eggs, increasing by the day... City Queen is actively laying eggs and due to the number of humans we know are still trapped around the world..."

"Chances are we're already being out numbered hundreds to one." Mark sighed as he came in with a large file. "Reports just came in from the Wonderer, he says the Ice Queen is also laying eggs and her children making a hell of a webbing way to cross the seas. Most of the survivors are gathering in the areas around some place in Alaska, preparing to cross the Bering Sea waters to get to us via any means available."

"I will speak with my people and see if we can get any ships air born again." Jackal said.

"Thank you Jackal." Then General sighed then looked at his paper work gravely.

* * *

Shara shifted in her sleep and suddenly jerked up as if struck hard by something, her body covered in sweat and her face covered in tears.

She looked around and sighed realising it was 3:15am.

"Another dream?" She looked up as Jessica came into the room with a new sleeping bag and pillow, Shara nodded and began to whip her face. "Don't try and hide it Shara," Jessica said as she helped Shara stand up and change Sleeping bags.

"I shouldn't be crying." Shara said sniffling.

"If you need to cry then cry, there's no shame in tears." Jessica said, gently embracing Shara and rubbing her back gently.

Shara broke down in her arms, neither of them noticed the slight shimmer by the wall.

"Now, sleep." Jessica said after a while, gently laying Shara down so she was comfortable. "There is a meeting being called at 07:00. The ever annoying one will be there and the Wonderer."

"Ok... night Jessica..." Shara yawned as Jessica walked out of the room.

"Good night Shara." Jessica said sighing softly as she walked towards the room she hoped to find the Yautja in. "Tracker? Dart?"

"Problem?" Tracker asked looking up from where he was sharpening his blades and adjusting his tracker in his mask, Dart was cleaning his net gun, since neither were in combat, they had both removed their masks, showing many small scars on their faces and mandibles, Tracker had dull green eyes and Dart had bright yellow.

"Meeting at 07:00. Commander Sanderson will be there." Jessica said and instantly both Yautja growled, mandibles flaring. "Shara is not leaving Jackal or Cutter's side." Jessica quickly added.

Dart growled low and deep. "I would give five Queen _th'syra,_ Skulls to see that _zabin,_ insect killed."

"Maybe one day he'll drop dead via faulty systems." Jessica said. "How do your people deal with people with a personality like Sanderson?" she asked.

"Yautja like him are rare, they mostly end up banished, dead or they don't survive at all." Dart explained. "In our culture, if you do not learn to hunt and survive, you will not live to see the days of your off spring."

"Sounds fair." Jessica said then sighed. "I have patrol with Ben and Bull Dog. Could one of you check on Shara for me?"

"No need, Cutter's with her." Dart said as Cutter walked by the door heading towards Shara's room. "Jackal was watching her when you went in."

"I never saw him." Jessica said.

"Cloaking does that." Tracker said.

* * *

They all stopped and seemed to listen to something in their masks while the humans listened over the radio.

**"_We need to gather in numbers if we are to battle this enemy, we each have some way to reach the white cliffs of Dover and make our stand, freeing this place will give us our chance but we must act fast. All Humans and Yautja are requested to make their way by any means to Dover in the UK." _**

Then they all turned to look towards the ruins and remains of their ships, taking apart the smaller ones to repair the largest and taking parts from old boat and jets for added parts, then they began to gather the humans, weapons, ammunition and other such items that could be used to help their people win this hunt.

One of them paused and watched as a huge surge of sea water reared up; falling free of a monstrous form that now ruled the oceans of the world.

A Xeno-whale; covered in oily black skin with multiple barbs and spikes upon its body and fins, a spiked tip to its tail fin and huge muscles capable of allowing the creature to jump 75 feet in the air from the ocean and take out Yautja ships, they could only hope they didn't become dinner for one such Xeno-whale.

* * *

"_**She's just a child, Carlos, she'd be better off staying indoors." So many voices, all saying she wasn't safe... she wasn't meant to be there...**_

"_**She isn't leaving Martha. I refuse to leave her alone after what happened... she stays with me." Her father... always so protective and caring of her... she wished he was still alive...**_

"_**Daddy, why do people say I shouldn't be here?" no one else would answer her.**_

"Shara?"

"_**Because they are scared... they don't want to see you get hurt..." her dad said, hugging her close while they lay in their sleeping bags. "Now go to sleep, sweet heart, it'll all be ok one day."**_

"Shara...? Wake up child." Someone was shaking her gently, her body was waking up... Who was that calling her? Was it... no her dad's voice was deeper and made her chest feel funny when he talked...

"Shara?"

"Hmmm...?" at last opening her eyes, Shara could herself face to mask with Big Guns, "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, but you are late for the meeting." Big Guns said "its 07:45."

Shara was up and dressed before Big Guns could finish telling her what time it was, however she skidded to a stop when she heard screaming and shouting inside the room.

"It's suicide!" Martha Mary snarled as Commander David Sanderson, a man who seemed to make a living in making everyone elses lives miserable spoke to them, dressed in a business suit and had his hair combed back and gelled.

It was a wonder he had lived this long. But Shara reminded herself that he was an android, they have no life span, just a date when they expire or go offline.

"It is an order from Our Queen!" David snarled back. "That Egg field is to go up in flames one way or another and since you have the only known survivor of the last attempt, she will know best how to get in and out! She's going and that is final!"

"Not Final! I will not send a child to kill herself when there are perfectly suitable Ass holes like you that could go and serve your beloved Queen! She isn't at war! She's safely locked underground with the other rich survivors and other kiss up suppliers of Weyland Industries and Borgia Industries." General Connelly snapped. "You're people freed that bitch from her prison after Sergeant Kelly gave his life to seal her away! Now you want to send his daughter to die just so you get a meddle?! I refuse to give the order."

"I'll do it." Shara stated.

"You have no say in this General," Sanderson said handing him a letter. "The Queen ordered it herself."

"This is Bull Shit!" Ben snarled. "Shara isn't going."

"I'll go." Shara repeated.

"No one asked your view." Sanderson stated.

"**I SAID I'LL GO!"**

All eyes turned to Shara, shock, hurt, confusion, fear, worry, anger...

"What?" Jessica asked as she looked at the child before her.

"I said I'll do it." Shara repeated. "I remember the way and I know what to do... I'll be alright."

"Shara you don't have to do this." Martha Mary said. "You've done enough and this bastard has no power to order you to do anything."

"It's my choice." Shara said. "My dad said if it happened again then he'd want me to go out and try to finish what we started."

"But Shara." Jessica began only to be stopped by Connelly.

"You are not going alone, Shara." The General said. "We'll take the old tanker Carlos used and we'll go together. Including you Sanderson." He added before David could leave the room. "You will document this for the Queen."

"Now just a-" David was cut off when Bull Dog growled at him and he quickly looked at the general. "Documenting would be good." He said.

Shara nodded and turned to leave, closely followed by Cutter and Jackal while everyone else went to prepare.

"Shara..." Jackal began taking hold of her hand. "Please, you needn't do this... it is a death mission... you'll be killed before you even reach the nest..."

"It's ok," Shara said before Jackal could finish. "I know I'll be ok... and besides, that Queen's eggs only activate if touched... So we just have to get the middle and set the bomb off." She said.

"Shara, you don't have to go through with this." Jackal said, "You have done your part, no one, not even our people would ask more of you."

"I ask more of me." Shara said. "Jackal... I owe you my life, I know that... but if I can make one of the Queens and her whole nest go up in smoke and flames that gives up back at least some of our home... isn't that worth something?"

"It is not worth the life of a child because of some heartless toy." Jackal said.

Cutter gently touched Shara's left shoulder. "Is this because of the nightmare you had the other night?" he asked, Shara looked at him in shock but nodded. "Tell me what happened."

Shara shuddered and absently held her left arm. "I saw everyone trapped in webbing and the Queen watching while Xenomorphs broke out of them... my dad's body was next to mine... everyone was screaming and then one of those hybrid things grabbed me... next thing I knew everything hurt and my whole body was in pain..."

Cutter looked at Jackal who nodded and then Cutter gently lifted her face so she looked at him. "It won't happen Shara. I promise everyone will be safe." He said.

"How?" Shara asked. "My dreams seem so real... everything feels real, sounds real... dreams shouldn't make you think they are real..."

Unable to find an answer Cutter sighed and looked at Jackal, who bowed his head.

* * *

The old Tanker was a large monster truck like vehicals with tank armour and weapons driven on six huge wheels and capable of ramming through Xenomorph webbing.

Carlos Kelly had left it with Mark with the instruction Shara was to lean to use it when she was old enough and as such, Mark had taken it upon himself to keep it in good condition and often taught Shara how to drive it.

Hearing that Shara was going to go in to the nest again, he was in an unusually bad mood, but kept his mouth shut as Cutter and Jackal spoke in their own native tongue.

Shara suddenly stiffened as the tanker jolted as if struck. "What was that?"

"Xenomorphs!" Mark growled. "Big Guns, kindly get those bastards off this tank." He asked and Big Guns nodded taking control of the Tanker's weapons and sending Xenomorph and acidic blood everywhere as the tanker continued to plough forwards through web barricades and walls.

Shara clutched her dog tags tightly and closed her eyes tightly as the memories came swarming back.

"_**They just keep coming!" Gunner shouted.**_

"_**Keep firing!" Driver snarled.**_

"_**We're not gonna get much further!" Mark stated over the noise.**_

"_**Keep going! We have a mission and we WILL complete it!" Driver ordered.**_

"_**Hold tight to me Shara." Her daddy said as she felt him shield her with his coat and his armour.**_

"Daddy..."

"It's ok Shara," Mark called back, "Tanker is stronger then she looks." He assured.

Shara nodded and took a few deep breaths, still tightly clutching her parents' dog tags and rings as they continued to move, eventually the Xenomorphs stopped coming, likely planning to attack them later believed Big Guns to be low on ammo.

After a short time more, the Tanker stopped and Jessica, Ben, Bull Dog, Big Guns and General Connelly were out and set up ready to defend the tanker while Cutter helped Shara out of the tanker.

"_**We need at least two people to go in there..." Gunner said.**_

"_**Captain?" Driver asked over the radio.**_

"_**Carlos... I know you won't like it, but you and Shara are the only two that can get in there right now..." Captain was scared and blaming himself...**_

"_**We'll do it sir... but I do have one request... that someone... someone comes and finds Shara... or at least... something of ours... to go on my wife's grave..." her daddy asked as she stayed close to his side.**_

"Shara? You ok?" Jessica asked.

"My daddy wanted someone to come find us... so we could be with mummy..." Shara said looking around. "He was crying..."

Cutter looked around then nodded. "Come."

Shara nodded and followed Cutter closely, no Xenomorphs were nearby, she knew that thanks to the mask, but that didn't mean they wouldn't come...

After walking a short while, Cutter stopped and turned to Shara, using his wrist blades to slice the detonation pack off her back and take it himself. "What are you doing?" Shara asked as Cutter placed the pack down and began removing his weapons. "Cutter?"

"You are not going to die, Shara." Cutter said. "I will not allow it." he added.

"But..." Shara said then stopped as Cutter handed her his combi stick, his smart disks and two shurikens, then knelt so they were eye to eye. "Cutter... what are you doing?"

"I will go into the nest, it is the place of a Yautja, not a human child who has already risked her life and lost her father..." Cutter said, "But I need you to do something for me."

Shara nodded. "Anything." She said as Cutter clicked into his mask, "Cutter?"

"When other Yautja come in their ships, if they have the same mark on their armour as mine, or if they know Jackal, show them my mask." Cutter explained. "Can you do that?" he asked as he ran several scan on Shara, saving them to the mask.

"How will I know them?" Shara asked as tears began to fall. "How do I know they are the right Yautja...?"

"You will know them, Shara Kelly," Cutter said and then began to remove his mask, "Just like they will know you." He assured flexing his mandibles and then handed her his mask, "_N'dhi-ja_."

"_N'dhi-ja_...?"

"It means good-bye." Jackal's voice said before Shara felt someone take hold of her shoulders to stop her running after Cutter as he nodded and then raced off with the detonation pack. "I am sorry..."

...


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Alien vs. Predator**

**The Human Element.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The world was starting to lose hope...

In the 12 months that followed Cutter's sacrifice, the remaining humans moved over the seas, gathering together in Dover to form a strong hold for the upcoming 'Last Stand as many had dubbed it and while it seemed to be little use fighting, news was spreading that most of the Xenomorphs in Antarctica were starting to make structures of some kind, as were the Xenomorphs in Manhattan as, if they were preparing for something, there was also a lot of Xenomorph activity in Paris and London, many believed it was a fourth Queen making her nest, but reports stated it was more like the Xenomorphs were digging.

Jackal continued to work on his small project while Shara divided her time between supply runs, training herself and cleaning Cutter's weapons, after the bomb went off in the Queen's nest, his wrist blades and his Plasma Caster were recovered and Jackal had set them in Cutter's room.

Shara hadn't come out of her room for almost a week after that, but everyone heard her crying.

Almost a year had passed since then and now at the age of 16, Shara was still plagued by nightmares and her use of her left arm was still limited, she was starting to learn more of the Yautja language, Jackal had often caught her at night using mirrors to reflect light and make targets like Cutter had and training herself.

It became common to see Shara carrying Cutter's mask with her at all times, sometimes even looking at the mask and lost in deep thought.

"Shara?" she looked up as Mark stood by the door holding a pair large bags and a set of keys. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Shara nodded. "Who's with us?" she asked slipping her helmet on to her head and put Cutter's mask on her side and then slid on her armour and weapons.

"Dutch, Marco, Sonia, Matthew and Ken." Mark said.

* * *

"_Mei'hsweis_ and _Mei-jadhis_! Hear me!" a loud, echoing voice roared and every Yautja, unblooded, blooded, elite, male and female, young and old stopped what they were doing, be it aiding in prepping ships, weaponry training, listening to the elders speak of hunts past or simply passing and looked up.

High atop the central structure, stood an old and powerful looking Yautja, and upon seeing him, everyone bowed down. "All Unblooded, Blooded and Elite _sain'jas_ shall gather for the _ka'rik'na_! Gathering," the voice demanded and instantly there was a fury of movement as the requested Yautja moved into the complex, gathering in the large open area filled with crafted tables and elegantly made clothes, robes and throws.

At the far end of the chamber were five older Yautja, three of them female, two dressed in heavy plate armour and wire mesh over the top to keep their smaller trophies and weapons in place, while the remaining female was dressed in light robes and bejewelled in beautiful stones, chains and silvers, she was not the Clan leader's mate, but the Clan's High priestess.

Almost immediately the warriors began to click at each other, to see the high priestess here was a sign of something big.

The remaining two Yautja were male, also heavily plated armours with wire mesh, however one appeared to be younger than the other, standing at 8 foot 3 with a long scar over his forehead.

The oldest male was a towering 10 foot 5, with long dull black dread locks and amber eyes set deep into his face, his mandibles clicked as he looked over the gather warriors of his clan, when everyone was silent he stepped forwards and every head bowed down.

"Our blood has been spilled by the _kiande amedha_, hard meat on the planet of the _Ooman,_ Human and now, one of our elders is inviting us to this _kv'var_, hunt" the old Yautja explained. "_Oomans_ have learned to use out technology and now, there is an alliance with the _Oomans_, formed by _Jha'kle_ and his crew."

There were a few moments of clicks and growls exchanged before everyone fell silent again, until a young Yautja spoke up. "What has happen on the _Ooman_ planet?"

The elder looked around and then when he couldn't see who had spoken he tapped his staff in to the ground activating a holographic map, the image showing earth and multiple small red dots.

"This was a scan of the planet before _Jha'kle's_ ship crashed," the elder said and then the image changed from the calming blue and green gem into a dull black, blue and a small area of green with four large red marks seeming to pulsate. "And this is now."

The High Priestess snarled, it was common knowledge that the High Priestess liked Earth for its beauty.

"How?" An Elite Yautja asked, keeping his head down and eyes lowered.

"_Jha'kle's_ ship was carrying a Queen to a new planet, one of the last three Queens to leave, but the _Oomans_ have been tampering with stolen technology, trying to mix it with their own, it damaged _Jha'kle's_ ship and caused it to crash, freeing the Queen, at the same time other _Oomans_ had uncovered another Hunting complex, this one housing the First Queen we placed there."

"An Empress?" another Yautja asked looking at the images shown.

"And three young Queens." The old Yautja said. "And so I call out to you, the _sain'jas_ of the Dark Blade Clan, those of you who wish to earn your Marks, those of you who wish to add new trophies to your rooms, gather your weapons your best _awu'asa,_ armour and prepare to leave."

The chamber began to empty as the Yautja left the room to prepare, the High Priestess absently reached out and seemed to hold the earth in her claws hand. "Such a beautiful jewel... a shame it can't be placed in a necklace..."

"It would be safer that way." The old Yautja said and then turned to the open gap that was the window. "But then we would have one less a planet to _kv'var_ on."

The female Yautja sighed and then turned to the elders. "I have only one request of you. Bring me to this beautiful planet... something there is calling to me and I wish to see what..." she said as she began to leave, flanked by her guards.

"We shall do as you ask..." the old Yautja said before bowing to her as she left, once she was gone, he sighed deeply. "Days grow long and this _kv'var_ grows into a war..."

"_Sei-i_," the other male sighed. "But we are going to win and when we do, the _Ooman_ will be left to remake their homes..."

"And what of those that have been marked? Those that are Apprentice to our people? They cannot be left unchecked." The elder sighed.

The elder sighed, clicking his mandibles together. "We shall see what is best when we get there."

* * *

The ship was dark, almost as if flying on auto pilot, while he watched the footage sent by other ships on earth, S.O.S signals and footage fo what was happening, likely his home world was seeing this too and others were soon to arrive.

This Hunt would be something even he would be challenged in, if the footage was accurate and his own scans were correct.

The lights began to flicker on and came on to show reading from the planet, an some kind of alert began to bleep on a screen, waking the ship's captain from his meditation, while being sat in his trophy room.

His mandibles clicked as he passed one of his ships escape pods before checking his readings and began to guild the ship towards the earth, only to have his ship start to shake as the barrier caused his systems to short out.

Growling he placed his bio mask on and handed a basic selection of hunting weapons to the Unblooded female Yautja stow away in the second escape pod and hit the eject pad before she could ask what was happening.

He then began to throw all his weapons into his own escape pod, before leaving his ship.

* * *

Bottled water, fizzy drinks, energy drinks, alcohol, energy bars, cereal bars, chocolate, frozen foods, potatoes, fish, pies, pork joints, chickens, beef burgers, stakes...

Almost everything they would need to feed the base for at least six months.

"Bag everything we can, right?" Marco asked and Shara nodded. "Fill your bags and pockets." He added as they began to put items of ever shape, size and colour into the bags.

This was the nineteenth warehouse they'd found that day with food in side, and so far the tanks they'd brought with them were stacked full to last almost two years. Medication, ammo, food, drink, bedding, toiletries, spare parts for their vehicals and other items and supplies they needed.

This was the last run for the day and then they could go home and come back tomorrow for more if they needed it.

Shara had just finished zipping her bag shut when a chill up her back made her stiffen and seconds later the lights started to flicker and the ground vibrated. "Mark?" she asked over the radio as the tell-tale Xenomorph hissing and screaming sounds began to fill the air. "What's happening?"

_**~"A Yautja ship just slammed into central London! Xenomorphs are going wild! Get back here NOW!"~**_

Marco nodded. "Everyone Move!"

Shara didn't even need to be told, she was already running, using her mask to keep an eye out of Xenomorphs as she ran, jumped, clambered over ruins, webbing and slime.

A Xenomorph Runner charged them from the left and began spitting acid at them, catching Ken and Dutch in the legs as they took cover behind a broken wall, with a growl, Shara stood and unloaded a few rounds into the Runner before it finally fell, however she couldn't save Dutch or Ken as two Drone Xenomorphs dragged them off.

"We're surrounded!" Sonia cried over the hissing of the Xenomorphs.

"So we clear a path!" Marco snarled firing a borrowed Plasma caster and scattering Xenomorphs everywhere. "Run!" Shara grabbed Sonia's hand and yanked to along as they ran, Sonia was slower then Marco and her because she was carrying the heavier supplies, but Shara was not about to leave her behind as a decoy.

"Mark get that tanker ready to roll!" She screamed into the radio as Marco fired again, clearing them another path.

Sonia screamed in pain and dropped to her knees as a Xenomorph tail spike sliced through her right leg, Shara stopped turning to unload a bullet into a Xenomorph's tail as it tried to stab Sonia again. "Hang on, Sonia." She yelled and used her spear to knock the Xenomorph away from Sonia.

"Leave me!" Sonia cried as she was half dragged into the building remains where Marco was waiting. "I'll only slow you down!"

"Shut up and hold on!" Shara said heaving Sonia's arm up over her shoulder. "I'm not leaving you here to die."

**_~"Guys you gotta move! I can't get to you from here!"~_ **Mark yelled over the radio.** _~"The ships caused huge tremors, the whole of London's like an earthquake!"~_**

The ground vibrated again and this time it caused cracked in the ground and separated everyone. Sonia and Shara lost their grip on each other and Marco was snatched by a Xenomorph, once the ground stopped falling apart, Sonia and Shara were trapped by rubble and surrounded by Xenomorph warriors.

Shara growled and opened fire with her 45s, aiming for the heads and mouths of the Xenomorphs while Sonia fired rapid shots off from her Automatic Rifle, the second they had a chance they both reloaded and Shara began to move closer to Sonia.

A second quake forced the Xenomorphs to retreat and gave the two girls the chance they needed to move, they managed to reach a stable looking shelter before a Xenomorph Runner began to try and dig its way into her, spitting on the rubble to try and get to them faster.

Shara hissed and clutched her left arm tightly to her side as pain began to ripple through her side, the sensation of something trickling down her back made her realize she'd over worked her left side and caused one of her scars to reopen somewhat. "Damn..."

Sonia fired on it, only to have acid spat on her gun. "Shit!" she cursed tossing the gun to the ground as it melted away, "Shara? What's wrong?"

"My arm..." Shara hissed, only to scream as the ground under her gave way and she fell into a pit and landing in a puddle of shallow cold water. "Sonia?!"

"Shara? Are you alright!?" she called down.

"Behind you!" Shara screamed only her warning came too late and Sonia was dragged off by a Xenomorph. "Sonia?! Sonia!"

When no answer came, Shara grabbed her bags and Sonia's, all four stuffed full and heavy with supplies and pressed Sonia's bags against her left side, at least the added pressure would slow the bleeding.

Slowly she climbed out of the hole she'd fallen into and looked around, no sighed of any of the other member of her team, only Marco's bag. She picked it up and began to move again, heading towards the sound of gun shots she recognized from the Tanker.

_**~"Shara? where the Hell... Shara?!"~**_

**"Mark?" Shara asked as the radio was filled with static. "Mark!?"**

**_~"God damnit... If anyone hears me... Make your way... pickup point. I pick you up from there."~_ **Mark said as the radio spluttered.

"Ok..." Shara said and then heard something behind her and started running, not daring to glance back knowing if she did there was a chance she'd trip.

* * *

He scanned around and located a heat signature running away from him, being chased by Xenomorphs and moved towards it.

* * *

_**~"Jackal...? Big... Dart? Tracker? Can anyone hear me?"~**_

"What is it Mark?" Dart asked as the signal cleared up.

**_~"A Yautja ship crashed in London! I can't get a signal to anyone!"~_ **Mark explained and Jackal focused on the radio.** _~"Xenomorphs are going wild and I can't reach Shara!"~_**

Before anyone could stop him, Jackal was gone.

* * *

Shara backed herself as far against the wall as she could as the Xenomorphs tried to dig her out of the small and narrow hiding hole she as in, every time one got close, she fired a shot and that Xenomorph was replaced by another, she'd lost count of how many there were.

She heard them hiss and scream as she fired on them, trying desperately to stay out of their reach.

Another Xenomorph fell and Shara listened.

Nothing...

Gulping down air, she did a scan through the mask and when she found nothing, she slowly began to push her way out of her hiding place.

His thermal imaging scan showed movement, too small to be Yautja and the wrong shape and movement to be Xenomorph, he moved closer silently, watching as the human he'd found stood, surrounded by dead Xenomorphs.

Shara looked around and then placed her 45s into their holsters and tried her radio again. "Mark? Mark can you hear me?"

**_~"Shara?! God damn it girl you scared the shit out of me! Where are you?!"~_ **Mark demanded.

_**/"I'm... umm... somewhere... near... baker street... I think..."\ **_

She sounded unsure... couldn't she see the sign in front of her? He watched as she lifted her helmet up and then relief filled her voice.

_**/"No, I'm near St. James's Park... I know where to go."\ **_

**_~"Good girl, head to the pickup point in Soho Square, I'll wait for you there."~_ **Mark answered.

Shara sighed deeply and put her radio away before turning to leave the park and walked right into something she couldn't see, the impact making her mask fall down again.

"What the-?" She asked lifting her mask up again, then saw a shimmer of movement. "Cut... Cutter?" The shimmer began to fade away revealing a 7 foot 11 Yautja, with large muscles and a much stockier build then Cutter had been.

A bright flash of red before the cloak faded away completely made Shara realize that this Yautja wasn't Cutter.

She tilted her head to one side and then her mask fell down again. "Oh for the love of-!" she growled lifting her mask back up.

The Yautja clicked behind his own mask, scanning the human female he blinked and tilted his own head to one side as her mask fell down. Was it not secure?

Looking at this girl, he could see Xenomorph skulls being used as shields on her hands, human clothing and Yautja armour to protect the rest of her body and she looked be carrying both Human and Yautja style weapons.

Was she an Apprentice?

He then caught sight of something on her side and growled as he recognized it, the marking on the helmet a match to his own, deciding to test his theory, he stepped closer to the girl and pushed her right shoulder with his left hand, causing her to stumble.

Shara immediately dropped her head and eyes to the ground, the Yautja had just challenged her and she had no desire to fight, not with near no ammo and her left side already in pain.

"_Cuh'tor_." The Yautja clicked at her and then pointed at her right side, where Cutter's mask was securly situated. Understanding what he wanted Shara removed the mask and held it out to the waiting Yautja.

The mask was taken and Shara's mask dropped down as the Yautja removed his mask and placed Cutter's on to his face.

_**{"I give my life not for all the Oomans upon this planet, but for the people I have come to see as my mei'hsweis and mei-jadhis of this world."**_

"_**Cutter?"**_

"_**When other Yautja come in their ships, if they have the same mark on their armour as mine, or if they know Jackal, show them my mask." His brother explained. "Can you do that?" he asked as the full image of Shara flashed across the visor.**_

"_**How will I know them?" Shara asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. "How do I know they are the right Yautja...?"**_

"_**You will know them, Shara Kelly," Cutter said and then the feed began to break up in to static. "N'dhi-ja."}**_

"_Cuh'tor_..."

"_Jha'kle's_ second in command." Shara said using Yautja to say Jackal's name as she struggled to keep her mask up. "I still can't pronounce all Jackal's crew names right in your language yet."

The Yautja noticed she was still struggling with her mask and reached down, crushing the mask into a better shape so it wouldn't fall, then changed his mask and stood watching her.

Shara stood still, waiting for him to hand her back Cutter's mask, only to have him point at the mark on the mask then at her, realizing what he meant after a short time, she took the Xenomorph skull off her left hand and held it up so he could see the mark Cutter had given her.

Looking at the mark, he clicked his mandibles then turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Shara asked. "The base is that way," she explained pointing back towards Dover.

The Yautja turned and aimed his Plasma casters shooting down two Xenomorphs that jumped out at Shara, he then pointed back the way Shara had come.

"I can't go to base alone," Shara said and showed him her weapons and lack of ammo. "I'll never survive if the Xenomorphs follow me."

The Yautja growled as if annoyed then turned walking away from Shara, pausing after a few steps and looked back, Shara took a second to understand but then she rushed to keep up.

* * *

Jackal stopped just outside the unseen ship before him and then turned to see a new Yautja arrive, Shara close behind him.

"You're ship?" Shara asked as the Yautja went inside and left Shara outside on her own. "Hey!"

Growling, Jackal stepped forwards and decloaked, letting Shara see him, instantly she was at his side and hugging him out of relief to see someone she knew and trusted and after quickly checking to make sure she was unharmed Jackal turned to the ship.

"He has Cutter's mask... Jackal who is he?" Shara asked.

"One of Cutter's brothers, _Srit'ore_." Jackal explained.

Shara blinked and cocked her head to one side. "Sounds like Striker."

"That is the translation." Jackal said. "Mark is on his way, wait for him." he added as the now named Yautja stepped out of the ship.

Shara nodded and moved out of the way, then blinked as Jackal snatched Cutter's mask from Striker's side and tossed it back to her, when Striker growled and took a step towards Shara, Jackal got in the way and shoved Striker's right shoulder with his left hand.

Shara then understood why the mask had been given to her, if they were going to fight, there was a chance Cutter's mask would get damage and that would have upset her, so Jackal had given her the mask back to keep it safe and to make sure she didn't lose her mentor's gift to her.

Striker snarled and both he and Jackal roared at each other before charging.

* * *

Big Guns and Tracker stopped as they heard a powerful deep roar echo over the radio. They'd met up with mark after receiving word from Dart that Shara was alone and Jackal had raced off.

"That didn't sound good." Mark said.

"It's not... that was _Srit'ore's_ roar," Big Guns stated. "Full Speed would be advisable."

"Got it." Mark said and slammed the driving controls forwards as far as they would go.

* * *

She paused and looked up from her nest, searching the air and 'seeing' the movements of air to show her what was happening around her, her guards also paused so as not to interfere with her search.

Her tail lashed as a familiar presence came to her... a young one... the same young one that had survived her claws... She screamed and her guards scattered, allowing their larger siblings into the nest as they looked upon her, waiting for her command.

When it was given they scattered, racing over the webbing they had made to carry out their mission.

* * *

Jackal roared in agony as he hit the ground, his entire right side now exposed and his still healing wounds reopening, but still he didn't back down and forced himself to stand even as Striker came at him again and they began to roll on the web covered ground.

Shara had backed herself against Striker's ship, watching as the two fought, clutching Cutter's mask tightly as if doing so would make Cutter reappear and stop the fighting.

The sound of bones breaking and weapons meting made her whole body tremble, she hated watching others fight like this, but she knew she had no place to step in and stop them.

Jackal roared in agony again and Shara turned in time to see him fall, clutching his now gushing right arm, Striker stood over him with his Plasma Casters aimed at Jackal's head.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Shara moved.

Bright lights flooded the area and Striker turned to see Big Guns and Tracker stood ready to charge him, both growing and clicking their mandibles at him, turning back to Jackal, he found Shara stood between them, arms spread to protect Jackal, Cutter's mask held tightly at her side.

"Hate to break up your reunion," Mark called, "But we have Xenomorphs everywhere and coming in fast," he added as Shara helped Jackal back to his feet and into the Tanker.

"Where's Matthew?" Shara asked.

"Xenomorph got him." Mark growled as he watched the new Yautja get in the Tanker and Big Guns slammed the doors shut. "Hang on!"

* * *

She hissed and lashed her tail furiously.

The young one was leaving and she wasn't hurt.

She would have to change that.

* * *

Xenomorphs began to ram and attack the Tanker and during the return to the base, one of them had managed to cut through the tanker and catch Shara's back the strike was shallow, but enough to reopen another one of Shara's scars, leaving her in agony before they'd pulled back.

Once back at the Dover base, Big Guns all but ripped the door off as Jackal rushed past Jessica and Bull Dog, closely followed by Mark and Dart, carrying Shara on a stretcher.

Striker tagged along, watching as Shara's armour, weapons, shirts and helmet were removed, then as her bloody vest was cut and gently pulled off her back to reveal the reopened scars and four others. Striker paused in shock as he realized there was only one Xenomorph that could have given her those scars.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Shara asked as she saw Jackal take up a med-kit she had seen once before when she had first been introduced to Yautja medication.

"I'm afraid so." Jackal said. "Bull Dog, hold her still." He then added and Shara felt Bull Dog large hands, rough and hard skinned, close around her arms, not enough to hurt her, but tight enough to stop her moving.

Striker watched as Jackal applied the cauterizing jell, watching as Shara tightly gripped the edge of the bed she was on and bit her lip to try and hold in the scream as her skin burned.

"There." Jackal said at last and Bull Dog let go of Shara's wrist, handing her a clean vest and let her redress. "No mission for you until that is fully healed."

"Yes Jackal." Shara said wincing as she got off the bed.

Striker watcher her leave then turned to Jackal. "What has happened?" he asked.

Jackal sighed. "Many things... many things that we all have had to adapt to," He said as Bull Dog helped him to reach the deep wounds on his back. "Come, I shall explain everything." He assured.

While touring the base, Jackal explained what had happened on earth from their crash to the supply run that day, all the while Striker made notes and memories everyone on the base, Human and Yautja.

Shara ducked into a room ahead of them, carrying a cloth and a bowl of liquid.

"What is she doing?" Striker asked.

"Likely, cleaning Cutter's weapons." Jackal answered, "A habbit she fell into after he gave her the mask, a way of coping on her part." He added as they paused by Cutter's old room and true to his words, Shara was sat on Cutter's bed, carefully wiping and checking the weapons she cleaned before carefully setting them into their places on the weapon wall.

Striker noticed that she cleaned the same way a Yautja would, indicating that Cutter had taught her how to live and survive as a Yautja.

As the days slowly passed, Striker began to notice just how much Shara knew of the Yautja culture, she was learning from Jackal about their language while Bull Dog and Big Guns taught her about the weapons, Dart and Tracker aided her with basic training and sparring partners while she was recovering from her injuries.

Often however he heard her cry out at night and discovered she suffered terrible nightmares of an incident some years ago concerning her father, usually after such a nightmare, he would catch her in the training room with make sift spear, using lights and mirrors to make targets as she trained herself, using moves and strikes Cutter had taught her.

He didn't miss the signs of pain in her left side nor did he miss the medication she was taking for her arm, he was however surprised to see how much she pushed herself despite the clear pain she was in.

It confused him, even after all Jackal had told him he couldn't understand why she pushed herself to such pains and limits, clearly she had earned the mark from Cutter, and the respect of the other Yautja there...

So why?

* * *

Jackal watched as Shara threw herself up from her sleep, gasping as she held her chest, panting heavily as sweat dripped from her chin...

Another nightmare.

He didn't de-cloak and instead watched as she wrapped herself in her father's old coat and went to the sink, getting a glass of water and then washed her face, all the while her hands were shaking badly and her body seemed to be giving off an unusual amount of heat.

"Shara?" Jackal glanced up as Jessica came in, dressed in a warm woolly coat. "Are you ok?"

"Yea... just a nightmare..." Shara said, finishing her glass of water before glancing in the mirror and dropping the glass with a terrified gasp.

"Shara?!" Jessica gasped coming over, Shara had turned white in the face and her body was frozen in place as she looked at the mirror. "What's wrong."

"Didn't you...? I swear she was... I saw... she..." Shara tried to say.

Jackal de-cloaked and gently put his hand over her shoulder. "What did you see Shara?" he asked firmly but softly and slowly Shara's face regained some colour, she turned away from the mirror and clung to Jackal's armour.

"I saw her... she was stood... right behind me... I swear I saw her..." Shara said in fear and Jackal looked at the mirror, "From the tunnel... she was there..."

"The London Xenomorph Queen?" Jessica asked. "How...?"

"I don't know... but I swear she was there..." Shara insisted. "Jackal...?"

"I shall call the other Yautja... see what we can find out... you may not be the only one to see her in reflective surfaces." He said and gently led her out of the room. "Now, back to bed with you, it is far too early for you to be up."

Shara nodded snuggling under the warmth her new sleeping bag offered, clutching her father's dog tags and the rings on her chain.

Jackal sighed softly and then moved into the hall way, entering his room; he sighed again and began to send a message to every Yautja he knew on earth, praying he was wrong.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore and cliffs as he watched the sky, his scanners at full range to try and pick up on any incoming ships he might find. He paused and listened to his communicator before picking up his weapons and turning to walk towards Dover.

He knew now his fears of a larger problem were true, he'd seen it rampaging in ruined cities and his trip to the ice lands and large city, he knew there would be more trouble if this creature was not stopped soon.

He just hoped that more Yautja were on the way with supplies and weapons, or everyone would start to realize just how desperate this situation was becoming.

* * *

Shara tiredly staggered into the breakfast hall that morning and almost fell over her own feet, Big Guns managed to catch her, only to find she looked as if she hadn't slept at all in a week.

In truth, it have been three weeks since she'd started to have terrible nightmares of the Queen destroying everything around her, and even while she was awake she would have a terrible fright in every reflective surface.

It wasn't helping her training...

"You need to rest Shara... you're barely able to walk..." Dart said as she sat and began to devour her breakfast.

"Hungry..." Shara said as she swallowed down half a glass of juice.

Jackal came in, shaking his head when he caught sight of Shara, he'd caught her up last night in the training room, covered in sweat and shivering as she cut down unseen targets with the basic weapons Cutter had shown her how to make. He'd had to carry her back to her room she'd been too scared, tired and exhorted to leave on her own.

Striker came in and watched as Shara finished her food then winced and rubbed her head. "My head hurts..."

"You've hardly slept, Shara, you'll pass out if this keeps up." Jessica said.

"I know that, Jessica it's just... I can't sleep." Shara said and Jackal glanced at the door way. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Perhaps something calming might help you relax a little."

All eyes turned to the door as Martha came in carrying several large and small plastic hoops, several large bags of feathers and beads and large box of wool and thread.

"What's all that for?" Ben asked.

"Dream catchers." Martha said. "I know they don't sound worth the time of day, but making them is good for clearing the mind, might help you relax a little and rest better," she said.

Much to everyone's surprise, Shara took a small hoop and several threads of different colours, tying them off on the hoop and began to weave, threading beads, feathers and other items on to the threads. In a matter of minutes she was finished and smiled.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jessica asked as Mark came in and smiled.

"Mark taught me," Shara said making a loop at the top of the dream catcher with the last bit of thread and then hung it off her finger. "Thanks Martha."

"You are welcome."

Striker watched with his head to one side as Shara took another hood and more thread, making another dream catcher and slowly, she began to relax, her shoulders lowered her brain waves eased and her heart seemed to slow down a little.

"_Cuh'tor_ use to stand there and watch her like that for hours." Striker looked to his right to find Dart sat on a crate mask down as he scanned her. "He and _Jha'kle_ would talk for hours about her, how they wished it were possible to accept her to return back with us... in fact your old man was mentioned."

"Oh? And why was that?" Striker asked.

Dart gave him a look, not visible through the mask but felt. "Didn't you notice the flux in your scans? Or the fact she's able to perform moves and endure more than the other _Oomans_ here? The way she's acting lately?" he asked. "She's different from the others and different from us but at the same time she has a likeness to us all."

"Get to the point _Dha-ta_." Striker said.

Dart sighed. "Scan her using the thermal, then use EM." He said.

Striker did as he said and then did it again. "It's not... that can't be right."

"It is." Jackal said as he moved closer. "Shara Kelly's body shows up as Human and _kiande amedha_ it is why _Cuh'tor_ sought to train her."

"She's a trophy." Striker said. "Any other Yautja that sees this will see her as a target."

"Not so long as I have say." Jackal stated.

* * *

Later that same day, Striker, Bull Dog, Shara and Ben were out on the beaches, reinforcing the barricades and traps that had been set up to keep Xenomorphs away from their base.

While Ben and Bull Dog held the structures still and steady, Shara repaired damage and reinforced weaknesses, Striker kept an eye out for trouble. Shara had just finished fixing a hole in one of the barricades when the ocean erupted with a Xeno-whale.

Ben watched the whale sink back to the depths then looked at Shara. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea... just... a little scared." She said.

"Incoming!" Bull Dog suddenly roared and Shara froze as the tell tale trails in the ocean appeared, close to twenty at least, there was movement behind them and Ben had just enough time to duck as a Xenomorph jumped at him.

"We're surrounded!" Shara stated as she drew out her 45s and slammed her mask down.

Striker and Bull Dog roared loudly at the Xenomorphs as Ben cracked his knuckles. "You got enough Ammo in those 45s to make a run Shara?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving you three out here Ben. Cutter wouldn't run and neither will I." Shara said and Striker felt a small pang of something in his chest. "I have my spear so if the bullets run out I'm not struggling."

"Jackal will have my head if you get hurt." Ben pointed out.

"So don't get sloppy." Bull Dog stated as the swimming Xenomorphs erupted from the water, one of them was a Predalien and instantly Bull Dog and Ben engaged it while Striker and Shara were left to deal with the Xenomorphs.

Striker watched Shara out of the corner of his eyes, over and over he saw moved and stances only Cutter could have shown her, strikes and blocks his brother had long ago mastered were being replayed with almost the same results, Shara was still in need of training for some of the moves but she had clearly been pushed hard to learn all she had.

"Shara behind you!" Ben yelled as a Xenomorph tail wrapped tightly around her arms and flung her into the cliff face. "Shara!?"

Shara growled, tightly grabbing her spear before a Xenomorph could attack her and whacked its head to the side and looked around as she heard a loud hiss.

Something grabbed her by the shoulders and waist tightly, and began to drag her away, the sound of wings made her panic and twist to try and see what was holding her.

Ben, Striker and Bull Dog heard Shara scream and managed to see why, attempting to take flight was a large Xenomorph with leathery wings sprouting from its back, there was no tail, but the spikes on the back and on the ends of the wings looked deadly enough.

"Shara!"

"Cover your eyes!" A voice boomed and Shara closed her eyes tightly as something impacted the Xenomorph carrying her, forcing it to let go and scream as it was impaled into the cliff face.

Plasma shots rained down from the cliff as Shara clung to a ledge with the very end of her fingers. "Hang on Shara!" Jackal called down as he and Mark worked to drop a line down to her.

"I'm trying..." Shara hissed, feeling her fingers burn as she tried to hold on, the sound of hissed and shots being fired made her turn to see Dart and Tracker bringing down more flying Xenomorphs while Jessica and Martha manned the rapid fire machine guns on the Tanker.

Shara felt stone slide down her arms and then fall and looked up to see the ledge was starting to crumble and crack under her fingers. Before she could fall however an unseen hand grabbed her wrists and a deep clicking sound made her focus on the bright flash of green above her.

"You and I really must stop meeting in such strange ways, _Yeyinde_. Brave one." The Yautja said as he pulled her up on to his shoulders. "Hold tight," he added and he began to climb up the cliffs.

"Wonderer..." Shara sighed in relief, he was the only Yautja that called her by a Yautja name, it was a little odd, but every time he spoke to her, Jackal and Cutter had smiled in their way. "When did you get here?"

"Right after you screamed." The Wonderer said. "Not that I blame you, those flying _kiande amedha_ are indeed frightening." He stated as Jackal and Mark reached down and helped them both up onto the safe surface of the cliff.

Ben, Striker and Bull Dog heard the bone chilling roar of the Predalien and then the Xenomorphs began to race away, scattering and returning to the waters, the Predalien however lingered and looked up to the cliffs.

Shara hissed as her head began to hurt, so much so that her knees gave out and for a second she could see images and hear the screams of people around her, then it was over and she felt the pain fade away. Looking down she saw the Predalien was gone.

"Shara? Are you alright?" Mark asked as he gently touched her shoulders and helped her stand back up.

"I think so... my head just felt..."

"As if it were going to burst?" the Wonderer guessed and when Shara nodded he sighed. "I see... it would seem you and I need to have a long talk, _Yeyinde_."

...


	3. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 2

Once everyone was gathered in the mess hall, the Wonderer began to explain what he had seen during his travels and then turned explained why he had come to Dover, as he did this, Dart and Jessica were applying medical aid to Shara and Ben, Shara, thankfully had only minor injuries to her body, a cracked rib on the right side, two large bruises on her sides where the Winged Xenomorph had grabbed her and a sprained wrist.

Ben however was having his arm snapped back into place and Shara winced hearing the bones grind together.

"Now, tell me how long you have been having these headaches and how long you haven't been sleeping." The Wonderer asked Shara as she sat with a cup of hot coco, his Yautja name was _Guan-thwei_ which translated as Nightblood, but because he was never around the base much he was nick named the Wonderer.

"Um... about... a month." She said trying to think while rubbing her head.

"Hmmm... tell me, has your arm been causing you trouble?" He asked and Shara shock her head.

"No, it only hurts on a morning if I don't have my tablets." She said, "I don't have any other trouble with it until I over work it."

"I see." The Wonderer nodded and then gently patted her head, "Now tell me what happens when you have these headaches." He asked.

Shara took a moment to think. "It varies... Sometimes it's just a split second glance and I see a Xenomorph in a mirror or in a hallway... When I sleep it's like... I see what they see and even when I'm awake I see the Queen..." she said shuddering. "But it only last a few seconds, and then the headaches follow."

The Wonderer's mandibles clicked as he though. "I see..." he said. "Before you rest tonight, come see me in the _kehrite_, training room, perhaps I can assist you in escaping these nightmare," he instructed and Shara nodded.

Jackal and Wonderer left the room while everyone else watched Bull Dog and Big Guns spar; Ben was sat on the side lines with his broken arm wrapped in a bandage and a spilt.

Striker watched and found it rather amusing that Ben looked like he was pouting as he watched Bull Dog and Big Guns wrestle and throw each other around like rag dolls.

Shara watched and ducked as Bull Dog was thrown over her head and out of the ring. "You ok big guy?" she asked and Bull Dog nodded.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"To clean my weapons." Shara said as she headed off down the hall.

Striker followed her closely, standing by the wall and watching as she disassembled her 45s and began to clean them taking extra care with the smaller parts, all the while humming a tune of some kind.

* * *

Their ship was vast, sleek and made to withstand any form of attack, the hull reflecting every star, planet and moon that it passed, every now and then, the ship would shimmer as a comet or meteor passed it.

Within the ships walls, Yautja worked and prepared for the upcoming hunt, some sparring, some meditating, others cleaning and washing their weapons and blades ready.

Two elders stood in the bridge of the ship, watching as the planets slipped past their ship, watching everything that happened from their chairs. Reports, broken and distorted images and footage from their sons and fallen hunters, flowed into the screens they were watching.

"So much loss... and so much trouble these Oomans have caused themselves." The elder sighed. "_Jha'kle_ and his crew have not yet been reported dead... I pray to our High Priestess that they are alive and well." He sighed.

"I'm sure they are. If _Jha'kle_ is leading them they are all perfectly safe." The other said.

"Indeed."

A loud roar made both elders turn and watch as a large muscular Yautja stormed in to the room, mandibles flared and his back arched. "You allow _Cuh'tor_ that _zabin_ insect of a younger _mei'hswei_ with _Jha'kle_ and his crew, then you allow _Srit'ore_ to go after them without telling me?!" he snarled. "I am the oldest! I should have gone with them! Not those two second rate brats!"

"_Kujhade_ Destroyer... It was the High Priestess's order that _Cuh'tor_ go with _Jha'kle_ and _Srit'ore_ went of his own free will after she gave her blessing. I have nothing to do with any of it." the oldest Elder said as his mandibles clicked. "You seek only trophies and to hunt the greatest pray. And that is what I have allowed you to do."

"You put _Cuh'tor_ forwards when I should have been chosen!" _Kujhade_ snarled. "I am the oldest and the strongest!"

"_Ki'cte_! Enough" the eldest elder snarled at his oldest son. "You may be the oldest of my sons, but you still have much to learn before you're respected and blessed by the High Priestess." He declared. "Now leave us. You have no reason to be here." he added before turning back to the view screens.

"He was named well." The second Elder stated. "His attitude will lead him to destroy everything."

"If that is the way it will be, then so be it..." the old Yautja said and then sighed deeply.

* * *

Striker watched as Jackal and the Wonderer set up for a very old and very respected mediation session, it was written in his people's text that this form of meditation allowed one mind to connect with another and allow either a temporary or permanent mental link with the two minds, that protected them from threats and was said to strengthen a mind as well.

He had no idea why this was needed here on earth, but he didn't Question them, they were his superiors and he was still nowhere near as skilled as they were.

"You wanted to see me?" Shara's voice asked as she came in, looking ready to drop to sleep where she stood.

"Yes, _Yeyinde_." The Wonderer said and waved her over. "Tell me, have you ever meditated before?" he asked.

"Tried, the alarm went off for a Xenomorph attack when Cutter was teaching me about it." Shara admitted.

"Well, let us see if we can change that." The Wonderer said and motioned for her to sit across from him, like Cutter had taught her, Shara crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees, "first we remove the items that might distract us," he instructed and Shara nodded, carefully removing her helmet, Cutter's mask and then gently removed her chain and placed it into her helmet where it would be safe. "Good, now, take a deep breath and try to relax a little."

Striker watched as Shara did as instructed, despite the clear fear she was in, however it seemed there was an unspoken plan in effect as Jackal began to speak in their native language, an old chan of sorts that was used in a telepathic link between minds.

To Striker's knowledge, no human had ever been linked to a Yautja's mind and vice-versa, it was something not done as many Yautja were unwilling to allow the Humans to find out more about their technology.

What were the Wonderer and Jackal planning?

"Focus on Jackal's voice, _Yeyinde_," the Wonderer said, "Listen only to that..." Shara nodded to show she'd heard, her shoulders relaxed slowly and her eyes started to feel heavy. "That's it, let your eyes close if they need to," he encouraged and watched as Shara's eyes closed.

"What do you see around you?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure... everything is dark." Shara said.

"It's alright, _Yeyinde_, you are safe." Wonderer assured as he closed his eyes. "I want you to picture a single burning candle in front of you." he said. "Do you see it?"

"Yes." Shara said.

"Good." Striker blinked cocking his head to one side as the candles around the pair began to flicker a little. "What do you see?"

"A desert... lava flows and I think pyramids..." Shara said and Striker went wide eyed. That was his home world.

"Good..." the Wonderer said. "What you see is a memory from my mind, that is my home and this planet is my home world, the place most Yautja clans and tribes come from." He explained.

"There's something behind me..." Shara said, "but I can't see it..."

"That is not my memory," the Wonderer stated, and Shara felt a headache starting to form, "It is as we thought," he explained opening his eyes as the image fade from Shara's mind and her mind went dark again. "You can open your eyes now." He added.

"What did you think?" Striker asked.

"That tunnel Queen has somehow managed to form a telepathically link to Shara's mind, much like she has with her children." Jackal explained. "That's why you haven't been able to sleep."

"She's been... inside my head...?" Shara asked shuddering.

"And I am afraid, I cannot cast her out." The Wonderer said. "Not without help from someone much stronger then her and me."

"So... What do I do?" Shara asked then blinked as the Wonderer picked up Cutter's mask and seemed to inspect it.

"For now, try and rest, I managed to push her away, but I don't know how long she will stay away." The Wonderer said.

Shara nodded and after replacing her removed items she walked down the hall to her room and all but collapsed on her bunk, too tired to care she'd left the door open.

* * *

Jackal watched as Striker took Shara's weapons and put them into a large bag. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"If Cutter left his mask with her, then there is a reason, I want to know what he taught her and how much of it she took in." Striker said.

Jackal clicked his mandibles and then shook his head. "Then I suggest you leave those. They are her parents and she has already earned them." He stated pointing at Shara's 45 calibres, "Take the ammo only." He added.

Striker nodded and after carefully removing the rest of the weapons Cutter had taught her with, leaving only her Spear and basic wrist blades, he left the room.

Several hours later, Shara woke and stretched, feeling better then she had in a long time, she looked around and felt a little out of place, her heavier armour was missing as were a lot of her weapons, including the ammo to her 45s, scared they had been taken too she ripped the draw open beside her bed and sighed seeing the two there with a small bottle of pills and a note.

_Make your way to the training hall and earn back your weapons, do this and I will train you._

_Striker._

_You are not allowed to use your parents' weapons, only the spear you began training with._

Shara smiled a little and after taking her pill for the day and armouring up, she paused as Jackal walked past her door. "Jackal, do they have permission to use their Plasma Casters?" she asked. "Bull Dog and Bug Guns I mean."

"They don't," Jackal assured, "Only Striker will use his Plasma Caster." He added, "Now off with you." he added with a gently push down the hall way.

"You aren't going to join in?" Shara asked.

"I'm not as young as I was and besides, it would be unfair on you." He said.

"You're not that old." Shara said before heading down the hall, missing the look on Jackal's face as she left.

Slowly she made her way through the hall ways, keeping an eye out for anything that might give away the two largest Yautja she knew were on the base, Dart was out on patrol with Tracker and likely, Jessica had gone with them.

She felt and saw the movement behind her seconds before a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder and reached back, tightly gripping the hand and yanked forwards, using a trick Cutter had taught her as she drop her knee as hard as she could into the unseen foes side and then jumped over him, snatching his arm and forcing it behind his back as she put her spear to his neck.

"Well Done." Big Guns said with a wince as his cloak dropped. "A little more practice and you'll have it perfect."

"Thank you." Shara said then blinked as a small animal skull from Big Guns' belt dropped with a large crack in it. "Did I do that?" she asked.

"It would seem so." Bug Guns said inspecting the skull and then her knee. "but you aren't bleeding and there is only a redness... didn't you feel pain?"

"I thought I'd hit your armour." She admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be child; now go on, you have your weapons to earn back." Big Guns said and Shara nodded, continuing down the hall.

Once she was out of the hall way, Big Guns turned to Jackal and showed him the skull. "She broke it."

"She broke the skull of a native creature on our world? No human could do that... not without heavy padding..." Jackal said looking at the skull.

"I'm telling the truth, _Jha'kle_," Big Guns said. "She executed the move Cutter showed her and the skull shattered from impact."

Jackal looked at the Skull then at Big Guns. "Then I suggest we keep a close eye upon her."

"Agreed."

Meanwhile Shara was now only a few steps from the Training hall, but she stayed outside. She'd not seen Bull Dog yet, which meant he was either inside waiting for her, or he wasn't up yet...

Unable to stand outside much longer, she opened the door and looked around, barely ducking in time as Bull Dog's Bone glaive slammed and cut into the door frame. "Did you sharpen that?" she asked after rolling away from him.

"Not yet." Bull Dog answered as he dropped the glaive and charged at her.

"_Use the larger size to your advantage, let him get close and then attack and weave around him. When the time is right, dodge and send him to defeat." _

Striker watched as Shara jumped up with all her might and used a move both he and Cutter had been taught by their mentor and shoved her hands down on Bull Dog's shoulders, forcing him to stumble and fall ass over head and slam into the wall.

Shara landed in a crouch, ready to move if need be, then cock her head to one side as Bull Dog lay groaning and breathing heavily. "Ummm... Bull Dog?" She asked.

"I think... you broke something... inside me..." Bull Dog said. "My shoulders... hurt..."

Shara blinked. "I did what?"

"Broke his shoulder and collar bone," Striker said as he dropped down from his observation point. "Now, you'll face me." He stated. "Defeat me, using only what you have and I will train you."

"One Question. How am I meant to dodge a Plasma Caster shot?" Shara asked and Striker clicked at her.

"Be quick."

* * *

"In coming ship." Martha Mary called down the hall way as Jackal came around the corner. "Yautja language." She added.

Jackal came into the main room where they'd managed to salvage his ships main computer and set it up so Jackal could send messages and receive them from incoming ships.

Martha Mary began to type rapidly on the key board in front of her, working on a program to help them keep a closer eye on the EMP field that kept downing Yautja ships and give them a way to shut the EMP Field down.

Jackal listened and answered the messages that kept coming over the comms of his ship then turned to Martha Mary. "How long until you hack the Mother System?" he asked.

"About a week, why?"

"The other clan leaders are coming here; they plan to be here in a month with re-enforcements and someone of great importance." Jackal said.

"I'll do all I can." Martha Mary said.

* * *

Shara and Striker were, for all intent and purposes, at a standstill.

If Shara moved, Striker's wrist blades would take her head off and if Striker moved, Shara's spear would slice his neck open, leaving him to bleed to death.

"I think," Bull Dog began from where Big Guns was 'treating' his broken bones. "That's a draw."

He was right and with a single nod, Striker put his wrist blades away and stepped back. "Seems Cutter has taught you very well." He stated.

"He wanted me to be ready for anything." Shara stated putting her spear away.

"I see..." Striker said. "We start up tomorrow morning." He added handing her back the weapons he'd taken.

Shara smiled.

Over the following days, Shara's training picked up drastically, and to everyone's shock and surprise, she was just as good a student to Striker as she had been to Cutter, she listened and obeyed instructions, she learned from mistakes and improvised where she had to.

Martha Mary worked endlessly to try and find some way into the Mother System that was keeping the EMP Field up and shut it down while Jackal responded and sent word of the arrival to other Yautja.

All the activity attracted some less then desired attention and before anyone could stop him. Sanderson was ranting and raving about how they were risking the safety of the humans by allowing Yautja to just land on Earth.

"Oh will you shut up?!" Shara snapped much to everyone's shock. "All you do is talk and complain that things aren't right, well things wouldn't be this way if YOUR people hadn't messed with things they didn't understand!" She snarled.

To say Sanderson was speechless would be an understatement.

"Why... you... of all... I should... you don't..."

"Leave Sanderson and tell that old Hag of a Queen we have to keep her ranting for the people who caused this mess by letting that Mother System set up an EMP Field in the first place." That said Shara turned on a heel and marched off.

"Well, that was..." Mark began then paused.

"Different?" Dart offered.

"Strange." Martha Mary said. "Shara's never snapped at anyone before."

"If you ask me it's about time," Jessica said as Sanderson left in a hurry. "He's been harassing us ever since this started."

Meanwhile Shara was sat in her room, looking at an old photo she had of her family, her dad stood to the left with his 45 showing on his side, dressed in his uniform and smiling at the camera. Her mother was stood to the right also in her uniform with her 45 sat on her hip, the same dull blue eyes Shara had looking down at a small child on her side, wearing her father's hat.

She missed them both so much...

"They are your family?" Shara looked up to see Striker stood in the door way and nodded.

"They were both in the army... my dad was a gunner and my mom worked in the air... when I was a baby they left the force so they could raise me, but then mom got sick and couldn't go back to the force... my dad retired early so he could spend more time with us."

"What happened to your mother?" Striker asked.

"She died in an attack, but dad always said it was better that way." Shara said then when Striker cocked his head she explained. "My mom was ill suffering from Terminal Lung Cancer, there was no way to cure her and she would have died because of it, so my dad always told me that mom would have preferred to die on the field then in a hospital bed, too weak to move and in pain."

"I see... and your father was killed by the Queen?" Shara nodded again. "So why do you continue to fight? If you have lost everything?" he asked.

"Cutter asked me the same thing." Shara said. "I keep fighting because it's what my parents would do, I keep fighting because I know one day the Xenomorphs will be gone and earth will recover and because I know if I keep fighting others will too," she slipped the photo into her inner pocket and sighed. "If we lose the hope we have, then we may as well drop all weapons and let the Xeno's kill us, but if we keep fighting and hold on to the hope one day it'll end, then it will."

"Hope is a fragile thing, Shara." Striker said.

"True, but it's hard to kill." Shara pointed out. "Kinda like the Yautja code of Honour and way of life."

"How so?" he asked.

"You would do anything and everything in your power to protect the High Priestess, yes?" Striker nodded. "And if she asked you or any Yautja to go on a hunt and not kill anything but your intended prey, you would do it."

"Of cause, such is our code and law." Striker said. "To porously defy the High Priestess is like asking for your death."

"Then in that regard it's the same. If I give up on hope, then I may as well be a Yautja who refuses the task and kills everything to get what I want."

Striker thought about it then nodded. "You would get along well with my Mother and our High Priestess... if you ever met them."

Shara smiled a little.

* * *

She sat perfectly still, candles flickering around her as she focused upon the minds of her people, reaching out as far as she could to reach the mind of those who shared her gift, those who could tell her all she needed to know and more.

She smiled as two minds reached back to her, one much stronger than the other.

/"_High Priestess, what brings you so close to this world?" a deep voice asked and within her mind's eye she saw both Yautja knelt before her, both with their heads low and their weapons held before them. "It is not safe."_

"_I come here to see the end of this nightmare," she answered, "Rise, Bhu'ja. Rise Guan-thwei, I am reaching out to learn, not give orders." She said and both Yautja stood. "Tell me everything..."_

_And they did, slowly and surely, Bhu'ja explained everything that had happened on earth, running down the events from the moment the Xenomorph Queens escaped Jha'kle's ship, to the present day, then Guan-thwei told the story of the humans and of the alliance._

"_You say there is an alliance, formed between Jha'kle and an Ooman child?" the High Priestess asked._

"_There is, but I give you my word," Guan-thwei started. "The child and her friends are all able warriors, and I have a temporary link with the Ooman child."_

"_Why?" she asked._

"_That is difficult to explain, but I can assure you, if you see in her mind as I do, you will understand why Jha'kle has grown fond of her." the weaker Yautja said._

"_When we arrive, I should like to meet her." the High Priestess said. "Bhu'ja, go to the Ooman base, see for yourself if this alliance is a stable as told. I wish to be sure of what we are letting ourselves in for." She added._

_Both Yautja bowed again before fading from her mind.\_

* * *

Several days later, Martha Mary was typing rapidly at her computer, working on a new system Jackal had asked her to try and complete while he worked on a 'project' as he called it.

She paused a moment when she heard something behind her and turned, seeing nothing she shrugged and started to type rapidly again pausing again to take a drink and resumed, five minutes later she sighed and stopped. "Ok, I don't know who's cloaked in here with me, but whoever it is, please stop," she said. "If you want me to test something then tell me, don't try and slip it into the front of the line because Jackal's already given me a task."

For a short time there was nothing and then to her left she caught movement and turned to see a bright flare of pure white standing roughly 8 feet above her, making her gasp in fright. "Who are-?"

"Hit the deck!" Shara's voice yelled and Martha ducked as a spear embedded itself in the wall behind her. "Sorry Martha Mary." Shara said as she came in, pulling the spear from the wall, "Are you ok?"

"Y... yes I'm... I'm fine." Martha Mary said.

Shara smiled and then headed back out of the room to where Dart was waiting with a spear-gun. "Let's try that again, this time aiming at the targets." Shara suggested.

Dart nodded and aimed down the indoor test range and pulled the trigger, the recoil caused him to stagger backwards but the spear ran through the target, carrying it back to the wall and pinning it there.

"Recoil's a little strong don't you think?" Shara asked, looking at the spear gun. "I mean I know you guys can take a beating but if that happens every time you'll have to move fast to avoid anything oncoming,"

"You might just be right there." Dart said looking over the designs and the gun. "Another job for Jessica and the General."

"My turn." Shara said, and Dart stepped aside as she loaded her 45's with some dimly glowing bullets with red tips.

"What are they?" Dart asked.

"Prototype ammo, something the general and Cutter were working on, these are the test rounds, less power than the real ones since they never had a chance to try them." she explained.

She aimed and emptied her clip, Dart watching in amazement as the wounds began to bleed what looked like a liquid. "What's in those?" Dart asked.

"Liquid nitrogen with dry ice coated tips." Shara explained. "It's over kill for the small Xenomorphs, but for the Queens, the Predalien and that... thing that's out there, they should work perfectly."

"Remind me to keep low if you're ever going to fire those." Dart said.

"Oh these aren't for me." Shara said.

Dart clicked and then went very pale. "Oh dear... not them."

"Yep. Big Guns and Bull Dog." Shara smiled and Dart's shoulders dropped. "Oh come on, they aren't that bad..."

"You weren't there when they were protecting our High Priestess. Anyone so much as dared to breath wrong near her they would be top of their kill list." Dart explained. "I recall one fool tried to kiss our High Priestess, _Bhul-Dwag_ almost ripped him in half."

"And Big Guns?" Shara asked. "How do you pronounce his name again? _Be'guna_?"

Dart nodded. "Yes, well done... and let's just say he's not a Gun Master for nothing." He added.

"What do their names mean?" Shara asked as they moved to the sparring mats, "I know your name means 'Rapid' and Tracker's means 'seeking', but I have no idea what Bull Dog's or Big Guns' mean."

"When spoken in a sentence, _Bhul-Dwag_ means 'Guard' or 'To Guard', along it has no meaning, _Be'guna_ however has several meaning depending on what context it is spoken in, when spoken in a normal sentence, it means 'weapon', or 'fire arm', when bellowed as a command it means 'Open fire'. To be given as a name it means 'Large gun.'" Dart explained.

Shara nodded, taking her spear up as Dart twirled his Combi Stick. "So first to land a strike wins?" She asked and Dart nodded.

Before Shara could attack however something grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. "Hey, put me down!" she said struggling to try and reach back, or turn to see who was holding her.

There was a flash of pure white and Shara was almost scared when a new Yautja, standing at least 8 foot 9, held her up by the scruff of her collar and looked at her with his head cocked to one side.

"Um..."

There was a deep growled and Shara found herself dropped as Striker de-cloaked, his wrist blades pressed against the newcomer's throat. "_Bhu'ja._"

"Who?" Shara asked.

"_Bhu'ja_ is Striker's mentor, his name means Ghost." Dart explained, "you might want to move off the mats, knowing those two it's about to get very dangerous there." He advised and Shara moved just in time to see Striker and his mentor start to fight.

To her amazement she saw the same manoeuvres, strikes, blocks and stances Cutter and Striker had taught her, this newcomer seemed to know them all, and watching the two fight was like watching a rerun of her sparring matches with Cutter.

Striker roared in shock as he was tossed into Dart and both Yautja slammed into the wall, a close cutting Shrunken sliced through her light top, thankfully it only nicked her skin, but it did uncover her scars and make her turned, bringing her right arm up to block the down ward strike from a Combi-stick.

"_Ki'cte_!" A voice roared as Shara felt someone behind her, bringing something large up to block the combi-stick, the cloaking faded and she recognized the armour as Bull Dog's. "_Ki'cte Bhu'ja_."

"_Bhul-Dwag_." The new comer said as the larger Yautja brought his arm up diagonally across Shara and his chest, "You protect her?"

"She was _Cuh'tor'_s apprentice, she is like a younger _mei-jadhi_ to all of us and I will not see you strike the one _Ooman_ who makes _Jha'kle_ so happy." Bull Dog said. "She has earned our respect and she's earned our trust. I won't see her hurt for one of your tests."

"Even if it were at the request of the High Priestess herself?"

Before Bull Dog could answer, Big Guns, Jackal and the Wonderer came in, Jackal instantly pulling Shara from the space between Bull Dog and the newcomer and checked her over.

"I'm fine." Shara said, "It's shallow." She added only to be hushed as Jackal continued to tend the cut.

"I thought you were only here to observe?" the Wonderer said. "This is not what our High Priestess asked you to do."

"She asked me to test the stability of this alliance, how better then to threaten the life of the one _Ooman_ who formed it?"

"You could have just asked," Shara said. "I'm a terrible liar and I no desire to insult or upset someone who can take my head off my shoulders without even trying." She added.

Bhu'ja blinked at her answer then looked at Striker. "Is she serious?"

"_Sei-i_." Jackal, Bull Dog, Big Guns, Striker and Dart said together.

* * *

"So... the High Priestess is coming to earth? Isn't that dangerous?" Shara asked.

After a quick rundown of what had happened so far, everyone had gathered to hear what the new comer, now known as Ghost, had to say and ask questions.

"Only if she is unguarded," Striker explained. "Our High Priestess is, to us, the most important life in the clan; she leads us through darkness and makes calm from all forms of chaos. She is protected from everything by the whole clan and only a select few Yautja warriors are ever given her full blessing."

"She is also the only female Yautja who is free of any form of trial." Dart said. "The High Priestess is our only true link to the Gods of our faith, it is said that to anger the High Priestess of any tribe or clan, is to face the wrath of the Black Hunter, _Cetanu_."

"Who in their right mind would do anything to anger someone so important?" Martha Mary asked. "I mean, if your High Priestess is held in such high respect and you would all die to keep her safe, why would anyone want to upset her at all?"

"Some young Yautja who have not faced trails and who seek only to hunt the greatest trophies can become arrogant and foolish, they believe that the High Priestess should bless them because they are stronger than most and have brought home many a worthy kill." Tracker said. "But the High Priestess of any clan or tribe dose not seek a warrior who kills simply for a trophy. Certainly it brings a great honour and shows skill, but to be blessed you must show more then that."

"Someone who can show mercy when others would not, someone who will show compassion and understanding where no one else will, someone who can stand up to another, much stronger than they are and make then see reason when their mind is clouded." Dart said. "Those are the Key things that a High Priestess seeks in any Yautja that seeks her blessing."

"I guess you could say to be blessed; you must be willing to show even the most unlikely of people kindness, even when they will show you none." The Wonderer said.

"Ok but why would she want to come here when there are Xenomorphs everywhere and even we know they might get in." Ben asked handing Shara a glass of water.

"We don't know, it is said that with a High Priestess on a foreign world, the planet itself becomes blessed and the Xenomorphs will be beaten." Dart explained.

"Sounds like having a High Priestess here, even if she don't set foot on the planet, would be a good... good idea..." Shara said before her vision began to fade and blur, "What's happening...?"

_/No one can help you now, little one.\_

"Shara?!" Jessica asked as Shara fell from her seat, dead weight. "Shara?!"

Two hours later everyone was waiting on word about Shara, Jackal had carried her to the Yautja ship and after a tense thirty minutes explained that Shara was physically unharmed and stable, however she was giving off extremely high levels of brain wave activity.

It had scared everyone when her back reopened and she began to scream for her friends, Dart had managed to calm her down with a very small dose of Yautja sedative, however it didn't stop the tears.

"What's happening to her, Jackal... in all my years I've never seen anything like this," James said. "Shara's family has no medical history of this kind of black out, and there is nothing in her system beside the sedative Dart gave her..."

"It may not be a case of a substance," Ghost said, "But a case of intrusion in her mind." He added, "I have seen this before in young Yautja females who have been gifted with a seeing mind."

"Seeing mind?" James asked.

"Telepathy." Jackal stated. "The Queens have a telepathic link to their Hive and each other, also to the Queen Mother, in some situations, this leads to a complete takeover of a world in a matter of hours, however it seems that Shara, somehow, is now also connected to the Queen who scared her."

"So... Shara's like this... because that Tunnel Queen is in her head?" James asked.

"Basically." Jackal nodded. "it will take a stronger telepath to cast the Queen out of Shara's mind, the Wonderer managed to do it temporarily. But now it seems that the Queen is done simply scaring Shara."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"In cases like this, the Queen forced dominance over the mind and while physically, Shara is unhurt, within her mind she is alone, cold and likely terrified, able to see the chaos and mindless bloodshed the Queen had caused. In the cases I have seen, without a stronger telepathic force to banish the Queen, the effected mind breaks down and leads to death or worse, insanity."

"How is insanity worse than death?" James asked.

"To live on, fearful of everything and unable to see what is real and what is not, to forever be haunted by the screams and images of what has been done to others... Knowing that your friends are having to watch you go through that, would you not prefer death to that life?" Ghost asked.

James went quiet watching as Shara lay still as if sleeping, barely breathing and not even a single twitch in response to anything.

* * *

Shara curled up in a tight ball, she didn't know where she was, what was around her, or how she'd gotten here... all she knew was she didn't want to be here, she could hear so many screams, so much pain and the scent of blood and rotting flesh made her feel sick to the stomach.

_/You are alone, little one. And sooner or later, you will break\_

That same voice had spoken to her when she'd blacked out; she knew now who it was, the Xenomorph Queen from the Euro Tunnel. "Go away."

_/Oh? And pass up the chance to torment you and those Accursed Hunters that you have become so attached too? I think not.\_ the Queen hissed and an image appeared in Shara's mind she wanted to remove forever. _/What makes this one so special to you though? Is he your mate?\_

"Get out of my head!" Shara snarled shaking her head as the images and memories of Cutter came flooding to the fore of her mind. "Stop it!"

_/You have such deep emotions for all the Hunters, yet this one and the old one hold more sway over your mind than anyone else. Why?\_

"None of your business! Get out of my head!" She snarled, trying to stop the Queen going through her memories. "Stop it!"

_/I will find the answers, little one, no matter what you do I will always find the answers I seek.\_ the Queen promised as a wave of pain surged through Shara's body.

Shara didn't answer, her body ached and she felt heavy, she curled up tighter and did what she hoped would help, taking a deep breath, she focused on the image of a candle, small, white and flickering in the darkness in front of her.

* * *

The Wonderer, Ghost and Jackal were stood around Shara's bed, Jackal holding his sword, the Wonderer his combi-stick and Ghost his Scimitars. Striker stood to one side watching as Shara lay still, unable to do anything to help her.

"Will this really work?" Jessica asked.

"It has never failed before." Striker said, "The High Priestess herself would tell stories how a telepathic mind could force the Queen of the _kiande amedha_ away from another mind, to block the Queen's voice to her Hive is to cause the Hive to crumble." He stated. "If this is the Queen's work, then my mentor is the wisest choice to try and force her away from Shara's mind."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because, he is gifted with a powerful telepathic mind," Bull Dog said as he passed, "He is the only Yautja allowed to address the High Priestess by name, not title."

"Because of his mind?" Jessica asked and Bull Dog shook his head.

"He is her younger brother." Bull Dog explained, "Only family members are allowed by law to speak the High Priestess's name."

* * *

Shara winced as she felt something sharp and cold try to cut into her mind, however she didn't uncurl, she kept her eyes fixed on the flickering candle as she waited, Jackal would find some way to help her, she knew he would, it might take a while, but he would help her...

_/Give into the coldness, let it take you away and I promise I will not hurt you.\_ the Queen sneered and Shara ignored her, _/You can't resist me forever.\ _

She didn't have too... Shara did her best to ignore the Voices, the screams and the bloodshed the Queen was trying to show her, if she watched and listen to that she'd lose herself, she had to focus on something calming and the candle light was all she had.

_/I am tired of your ignorance. Allow me to show you just how foolish you are for believe in cannot physically hurt you in this place.\_ the Queen said and Shara tensed up.

Agony.

Sheer, raw, unmistakable agony.

Shara clutched her head and lost her focus on the candle, her mind felt like it was being claws at by some wild animal and then the pain began to move, filling every nerve, vain, bone and muscle in her body.

_/Why won't you give in!?\_ The Queen snarled as Shara felt her mind slipping.

Then it all stopped.

The pain, the screams, the feeling of being surrounded by darkness... it all faded away in a matter of seconds as if someone had forced it away and left Shara unharmed.

_/"Shara."\_

Instantly Shara looked up, and found she was alone, confused she looked around. "Jackal...?"

_/"You're mind is still unfocused."\_ Jackal's voice said. _/"Focus on a candle and the rest will appear."\_ He stated calmly and Shara did as he instructed. _/"Good girl, now rest, we will talk more when you have more strength."\_

Shara wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she felt someone was with her, holding her close while she rested.

* * *

"She's stabilizing again." Dart said and Jessica all but dropped into her chair with relief. "She'll wake up once she's rested, an experiences like that is not short lived or easily forgotten."

"Will the Queen get back into her head?" Ben asked.

"No. This time the Queen is gone for good." The Wonderer said. "Ghost and Striker are making sure of that." He added.

Jessica nodded glancing in to the room to see Jackal sat beside Shara's now sleeping form, both his gently holding one of hers while Striker and Ghost continued to meditate.

"She'll sleep until morning." Dart added, as everyone started to leave to their own rooms.

Later that night, Ghost watched as Striker placed Shara into her sleeping bag and then zipped it up for her. "You care for her?" He asked.

"My brother treated her as his younger sister... it is wrong of me to treat her any different." Striker said. "Do you think less of us because of that?" he asked.

"No, if anything I am glad of it... I knew from the start of her... condition." Ghost said and Striker sighed softly. "You know as well as I do that _Kujhade_ will see her as a trophy to be claimed."

"He will go through me," both Yautja turned to see Jackal in the door way. "She is no one's trophy." He added with a deep throatily growl.

Striker and Ghost knew better then to speak against Jackal after hearing that growl; it was usually used when one a Yautja spoke of a dear family member.

* * *

The Ship was ready, holding in the shadow of the Moon as it scanned the planet and then attempted to make a connection with their fellow Hunters. At last they made contact, the signal was broken but that was easily overcome as a texted message was also sent with coordinates for landing.

It would take them a week to reach earth.

And it would take a Week for them to prepare themselves for this Hunt.


	4. Chapter 4 part 3

Chapter 3.

Note; this chapter is a mix of funny and sad, I had to think of something that would counter act the nasty things in this chapter so I give you, Pan!

Also Yes there is a love relation between Cutter and Shara, no like? my story, my ideas flames canm go in the nice little box over there *Points at the box of bood to be burned.* other then that, enjoy.

* * *

Shara sighed as she walked the cracked and broken path of the old London Zoo, the animals that could had escape long ago but some were still trapped and every once a while, someone would go to the Zoo and try to rescue the stranded animals and bring them back to the base so children could learn about them and the Animals could be treated for illness or if need be, put to sleep.

Shara had been here once before when she was still a child and had the joy of being able to pet a tiger cub and take a ride on an elephant, however now the only animals left in the Zoo were the smaller, weaker animals that couldn't escape their enclosures.

"Why do you keep these creatures here?" Ghost asked. "Are they pets?"

"No, they are here for speciation, a lot of people in the world can't afford to make round the world trips to the natural habitats of these animals, Zoos, Privet parks and travelling demonstrations are the only other way they could see these animals up close." Shara explained.

"So... They are prisoners?" Ghost asked.

"Not so much prisoners as survivors." Shara said. "Most animals in Zoos are either born there or shipped in because their natural homes are gone from Human interference. The Jaguar's natural home is the rainforest, every day it got smaller and smaller and with it, the number of animals diminished until everything was almost gone. A few Jaguars were moved to a protected enclose to make sure they wouldn't become extinct like the Ice Age Mammoths and some other creatures."

Ghost clicked a little then blinked as something nudged his leg looking down he found a creature with a hard dome shape on its back slowly padding past him, his head cocked to one side.

"That is a Giant Tortoise." Shara said smiling as the tortoise padded off. "Slow moving, harmless unless annoyed and completely uncaring about anything save its next meal."

"Shara when you are done teaching Ghost about Zoo life I need a hand over here." Ben called over as he and Mark tossed a large broken chuck of wall away. "You're better with Cat's then I am."

"Cats?" Shara asked as she went to where Ben was stood and knelt down, sure enough inside a small arch way, there were a litter of tiny gray blue eyed kittens, not much older then maybe two weeks and their mother, looking at Shara, ready to attack. "Get the basket." She said to Ben and then carefully reached in to the alcove, slowly rubbing her fingers together.

Ghost watched as Shara very carefully lifted the larger feline up and placed her inside the basket Ben had brought over, then with practiced ease, she lifted up the five kittens and placed them all with their mother, then put a blanket over them all.

"What will happen to them?" Ghost asked.

"They will be taken to the base, given food and someone will take them in as pets and care for them." Mark said carefully putting the box into the Old Tanker.

"_Meer_!"

Shara looked up at the sound and then chuckled as she spotted the cause of the noise.

A baby goat was following Striker, every time he stopped the goat would stop and start to nibble on his mech, calling to him when he moved to fast.

"Well, it seems you have a friend." She said and Striker simply nodded. "Where'd you find her?"

"In there." Striker said. "I roared at her and she has been trying to eat my mech ever since," he explained reaching down to stroke the goat's back with his finger. "The name on the stand read P.A.N."

"Pan." Shara said and the Goat looked around at her and trotted to her, chewing on her coat sleeve. "Short for Pandora." She added.

"_Meer_!"

"I'm keeping her." Striker said and Ghost almost, ALMOST gawked.

"Fine, but remember this." Shara said. "She is a baby Goat and Babies are not toys, they need food, love and a Lot of attention." She explained. "I can get her the food she needs, but you'll have to do the rest."

"Agreed." Striker said.

* * *

It was almost finished.

Jackal clicked his mandibles and smiled up at his project, just a few more days, a few more tiny adjustments and it would be done.

He could pay back his dept to Shara and insure that the Humans won this fight against the Xenomorphs.

Just a few more days...

_~"Jackal?"~_ The General's voice called over the comms. _~"Sanderson is on his way here, demanding to know more information about the Ship that's on its way here."~_

"I will be there." Jackal said and then left the room tightly locking the doors as he left to insure no damage came to his project.

* * *

Shara sighed softly as she gently petted one of the five kittens during the slow steady ride home, Pan had made herself comfortable in Striker's lap while chewing on a pile of hay nearby.

Ghost was manning the guns while Mark listened to the radios in case they were needed to help Jessica, Dart, Tracker, Bull Dog and Big Guns on their patrol. No one said it, but the Xenomorphs were starting to become bold, attacking the base outer perimeters and attempting to get inside the base.

Shara was worried that they would get in during the night and kill everyone...

"You are unsettled," Ghost stated.

"Worried." Shara corrected. "Why are the Xenomorphs only attacking the base and not the patrols?"

"I am unsure." Ghost said. "They are not the more tactical of beings, but they know it is suicide to try and get inside the base."

"Hmmm..." Shara sighed as they arrived back and the base and began to unload their furry passengers.

* * *

It watched the none living as it drove towards the base where the young one lived. This none living was able to get inside the enemy Hive...

This none living would help him get inside.

He followed the none living, taking a little one with him on his back, this one would spawn a thick skin, like him of the one armed Hunter that protected the young one. That would make the enemy hive weak.

That would make the Queen happy.

* * *

"What is happening?"

Shara looked up at the question from Ghost and smiled. "It's snowing." She said watching the tiny lumps of snow slowly float down to the ground and settle, "Winter is almost here."

"What is... Winter?" Ghost asked mimicking her voice.

"Winter is the coldest season on Earth, it signals the end of one year and the beginning of another. The air gets colder, the days shorter and the nights longer, the rivers and lakes turn to ice and the ground is covered in snow," She explained.

"How do you survive?" Ghost asked watching a snow flake melt in his hand.

"We wrap up warm, we keep the heating on and when the winter cold gets too much, we share rooms for added warmth." Shara said. "Last year it got so cold everyone slept in the mess hall around a pit fire." She added smiling as a flake tickled her nose.

"Do the Xenomorphs attack during this cold season?" Ghost asked.

"Not as often... their stand out more in the snow even at night, to help keep them away we have a barrier. Jackal and Cutter made it so they'd know more about how it works, all I know is it stops the Xenomorphs from getting past."

Ghost clicked and watched as the snow began to slowly cover the ground.

* * *

"Double ups?" Jessica asked.

"According to the weather reports, we're likely to get snowed in again this year since that EMP field was basically fucking with the natural weather." Ben said going over a check list. "We'll need to get the thicker sleeping bags out and the blankets."

"Fine, but If I get kicked off my mattress again someone's foot's getting broken." Mark said as he and the Wonderer boarded up the mess hall windows and checked all the vents wer securely in place.

"I'll drag the old pit fire in here again, just in case." Martha Mary said also going over a list. "And it looks like we'll need to make a trip to the Hospital for medication. We're low on pills and jabs."

"We could get some of the mattresses and pillows from the Hospital and a few other things." General Connelly said as he read through some files and reports. "If nothing else, the Hospital has a lot of items we can use to keep the doors and windows boarded up."

"What about Shara?" All eyes turned to Mark. "This will be the first year she sleeps without Cutter."

"If things get bad, I'm more then sure we can all help her though it," Jessica said. "I mean, she isn't a child anymore. She's a woman."

"Young adult." Martha Mary corrected. "She's not 20 yet." She added.

"So she's 16 soon to be 17 and has more knowledge in that head of hers then we do." Jessica stated. "Honestly she's proven her worth and skill over and over again and we still treat her like she's a kid, if you ask me, it's high time we stopped treating her as a child and started treating her as an adult."

"I agree with Jessica." Mark said. "Shara's not a child anymore."

"So does that mean I can start driving the Old Tanker?" Shara asked as she came in with Ghost, Dart and Tracker, helping them to carry in food and drinks from their raid.

"We shall see, Shara. Right now what matters is stocking up for winter," the General said.

Shara smiled.

* * *

"When we land I want my son found and guards on both sides of the gang plank, the minute it seems trouble is presenting itself in ANY form, Protect the High Priestess." The Elder said as he directed the Elites.

"And your mate and newborn pup?" the second Elder asked.

The older Elder sighed. "I have asked them to stay on the ship until we are certain it is safe with the High Priestess." He said sounding as if he knew his mate would ignore him.

"You did choose her for her stubbornness." The other reminded.

"And I remind myself of that every time she reminds me of our Pups." The Elder sighed, "How she still wants to come on hunts I will never understand."

"A Female is driven by what makes her happy," the younger Elder said. "_Jha'kle_'s mate was the same."

Both Elders lapsed into silence for a time, broken only by the sound of a sparring match a few doors away.

"We need to be ready for the worse... I am aware that _Cuh'tor_ is no longer alive and I do not wish to think who else is now at rest." The older Elder sighed softly.

* * *

Jackal watched as Shara and Striker sparred, mandibles clicking as he watched the two of them, absently reminded of his own pup before an argument had driven them apart.

He sighed softly and watched as Shara pinned Striker to the mat seconds before Bull Dog was throw over head by Big Guns, making Shara wince at the sight of the impact while Striker cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"How did you pin me?" he asked.

"Umm..." Shara said, "I... have no idea." She admitted looking at Jackal. "How did I do that?"

"Luck." Jackal offered with a click of amusement while shooting a look at Striker to keep his thoughts to himself for now. "Go clean up, you want to look your best to greet our people." He added and Shara nodded helping Striker up before leaving.

Once she was out of hearing range, Striker sighed. "We can't hide it much longer." He said.

"I can't be sure without a scan how much of her is affected." Jackal said. "I need the other Elders to see her, to know she is more than just another _Ooman_ to me... So much more."

Striker sighed clicking his mandibles as he realized what Jackal was asking and what he was risking.

* * *

"So beautiful and strange, this blue jewel..." She said smiling as she watched the snow fall around the ship as it slowly began to lower down to the ground. "Do you not agree, _I'ka_, Ice?" she asked.

In her lap, a female Pup was attempting to grab the flacks that fell outside in her tiny hands, mandibles wide and spread in wonderment.

"So curious... she will be a handful when she learns to walk." The High Priestess smiled as she came in to the viewing room. "And that is before she sees your weapons, _N'yaka-de Nagara,_ Master Sword."

"My only hope and wish is that she is as much a Huntress as she wants to be, by her own choice not forced by family tradition and pressure from other Females." Nagara said, chuckling as her daughter gave a high pitched roar at the window.

"She will be all she can be if that is what her heart and soul desire." The High Priestess assured as the ship touched down. "And now, I do believe we shall see just how brave she is."

* * *

"Shara." Shara looked up hearing her name and smiled as Jackal stood in the door way to her room. "May I come in?"

"You know you don't have to ask me every time," Shara said nodding, "You are always welcome in here."

Jackal chuckled in his way and stepped inside, sitting beside her on the bed as she tightened and checked her armour, Cutter had helped to design and shape it and to prove she was worthy of it all, he had placed his mark on every piece.

"I have something for you." Jackal said, handing her something wrapped in clothe. "Cutter asked me to give this to you when you were ready to wear it."

Shara tilted her head to one side then took the bundle and unfolded the clothe to find the Cutter's mask, clean, polished and slightly modified to fit her. "You... he wanted me to..."

"He saw you as his equal Shara, on our world to be handed a mask from your mentor is considered one of the greatest honours." Jackal said, "It also shows how much he cared for you."

"You knew?" Shara asked. "About him and me...?"

"I am old, Shara. I watched Cutter since he was a pup, always tested and always teased because he was the younger of his family's pups, he was never seen as worthy because his older siblings had already done and completed everything he attempted, when they left I watched as Females who were unworthy fawned over him, he never spare them a glance or a thought, believing and knowing they only wanted to be his mate because he was the son of an elder. But when we came here, when he meet you and saw how you kept going against all odds and trying to prove yourself, he changed," Jackal explained. "He saw himself in you Shara, the same fire and determination that kept him going when he was ignored burns in you, I saw it and so did he."

"So... you weren't mad?" Shara asked.

"No, I knew Cutter would never purposely endanger anyone he cared for," Jackal smiled, "His family is known for their care of their own. When you agreed to go back into the nest to finish what had been started, Cutter asked me to hold on to this until you were ready. I believe you are." He added reaching up and gently whipping the tears away with a finger.

"Would anyone... have objected to us?" Shara asked.

Jackal shock his head. "You and Cutter are not the first in this situation. In many other tribes and clans, humans have become mates to our people. Some have even been adopted into the family as sons and daughters. In all only certain individuals would look down on it, but as a whole, our race accepts it." he explained. "Cutter's family would have welcomed you."

Shara smiled and hugged Jackal tightly. "Thank you."

Jackal smiled softly and watched as Shara tried on the mask to find it was a perfect fit. "It suits you."

* * *

"They've landed." Martha Mary said. "And with his usual bad timing, Sanderson just arrived at the barrier." She added.

Jackal sighed and turned to Striker. "Go and meet our people, take Shara, Ben, Mark and Jessica with you." he instructed, "I will stay and see what that puppet wants."

Striker nodded watching as Shara helped Dart and Tracker to load heavy weapons ammo on to the Tanker, while Jessica checked everything was securely fastened down and that there was room for everyone in the Tanker.

"We'll take the old Tanker too." Mark said. "She might not be as fast as this one but she has stronger armour and it's got more room for your people if we need to make a quick return." He explained and Jackal nodded.

"Time to go." Ghost said. "I just got the signal from _Guan-thwei_, our Clan is waiting." He added and Dart took his seat at the wheel of the tanker, Tracker helped Jessica and Shara into their seats, while Bull Dog and Big Guns took up a torrent each.

"_Meer_!" All eyes fell to the ground near Striker's feet as Pan bounced around in the snow. "_Meer_!"

Jackal chuckled watching Striker reach down and place Pan in the tanker with them, where the Goat made herself comfy in his lap.

Ghost looked at Dart and nodded as the two Tankers began to rumble with life and move off.

* * *

The soft skin let the none living into their nest...

They were fools, and he would show them that.

He clicked and hissed at the little one on his back and obediently the eight legged creature scurried through the white stuff and attached itself to the none living one's vehicle.

He would wait in the shadows... watching for the right time to move...

The right time to kill.

* * *

"You are sure they are worthy _Guan-thwei_?" he heard his elder ask and nodded.

"Elder _R'ka_, Fire, I give you my word these _Oomans_ have past every test and trail set for them, even _Bhul-Dwag_ and _Be'guna_ have given their mark to two of them." he explained. "Each of those that are accompanying them have earned their place and right to be seen as Hunters. Male and Female." He added shooting a glance at the older Elder, who had yet to speak.

"Do not worry, _Guan-thwei_," R'ka said. "_Rha-n_ will speak when he is ready."

"Why is _Jha'kle_ not coming with them?" Kujhade growled. "Has he grown weak?"

"Mind your tongue," Nagara snapped at her oldest son, "_Jha'kle_ has more power and honour in his then an ungrateful pup like you will ever know."

Kujhade quickly lowered his head and eyes, despite recently giving birth, every Yautja knew that when angered a female could and would fight to the death with her bare hands if need be and Nagara would have no trouble in breaking every bone in her oldest son's body if he dared to insult her friends.

"Here they come," Guan-thwei said and clicked in amusement as he heard several cloaking devices being activated and someone going up the gang plank.

"Wow," Mark said. "That's one big ship." He added as they slowed to a stop and got out of the Tankers. "Are all your ships this big?"

"No, this one is a battle ship," Big Guns said. "Built and made to carry the blood and carnage of war. We do not like using them but in cases like this, we have no choice. Other ships are smaller and designed as transport or cargo ships."

"The High Priestess is also here," Bull Dog added. "This ship is designed and made to carry young and weak away from war, we do not sly our own unless there is no other choice or it is their last wish."

"So they act as shelters too." Shara asked as she and Jessica jumped out the back of the tanker. "I mean you said they carry the war around, it makes sense they'd be heavily armoured to stop damage of fatalities to those inside."

"As always, you amaze me with your intelligence, _Yeyinde_," Guan-thwei said from where he was stood at the foot of the gang plank seemingly alone. "But tell me, if the ship is here, where are its passengers?"

Shara took a moment as if to think while she looked around. "Two of them are stood with you, one on the right one to the left, I count four to the right of us and five to the left, plus the three stood up on the gang plank," she said and knowing they had been seen somehow, the Yautja began to fade into view again. "Oh and there's one behind us," she added and was answered with a low, deep growl.

"And how did you know they were there?" Guan-thwei asked.

Shara pointed at the snow on the floor. "The one behind us left foot prints, the four to the right are in the path of the snow fall and the five on the left are getting snow on their helmets, since snow doesn't hover in thin air."

"And the two with me?"

"The one on your left is stood in front of you slightly, the cloaking makes your hand look strange. However the one on your right was a guess, I remember what Jackal taught me."

"And what was that?" Guan-thwei asked with a slight hint of amusement.

"If all three Elders are present on a ship, the two younger ones will leave while the oldest stays aboard to maintain command. However if two elders are coming to greet or speak with another Clan or are visiting a war zone, they will both leave the ship under a pilots command until they return."

There was silence, save a few clicks and growled between the two elders and Guan-thwei, Striker stepped just a little closer to Shara, a show of defence to the others. He knew who was stood behind them and he was not about to let Shara get hurt, Jackal would have his head if he did.

Finally someone spoke up and every Yautja went very stiff. "I do hope there isn't a problem?"

Striker, Dart, Tracker, Guan-thwei, Bull Dog, Big Guns and every present Yautja besides Ghost dropped to one knee, holding their weapons before them as they kept their heads down.

Shara looked at Ghost for an answer and he simply smiled and looked at the top of the gang plank, "There is no problem, dear _mei-jadhi_." He said as two female Yautja came down into the snow, both wrapped up warm in furs.

* * *

"How do we know we can trust any more of these beings? General even you can't say 100% that they won't turn on us the moment this is over!" Sanderson snarled at General Connelly.

"And I would rather trust my life with them than an android like you!" the General snarled back. "I find it strange that the Queen hasn't yet made any comment about this! All you do when you come here is tell us what we shouldn't do, well do us all a favour and instead of letting Weyland and his crew of fools tell you what to do with OUR lives and our time, tell them to get their asses out of hiding and fight with the rest of us!" he demanded. "Make then do some damn work instead of waiting for this damn war to end."

Jackal sat to one side with Martha as this went on and on, clicking slightly as Martha cooked a stew of some kind for when everyone came back, several kinds of meat was being slow cocked in the ovens for the Yautja.

"Are you sure you can't just whack him over the head and then reprogram him?" Jackal asked Martha as she checked the meats, by the small of it, Chicken, Beef, Pork and even some Goose were the meats of choice.

"Unfortunately yes, he's got a stronger build then most Androids. Believe me, Shara whacked him over the head with a frying pan once before you arrived because he insulted her father, I've never seen Sanderson leave the base so fast." Martha recalled handing Jackal a cut of beef. "How's that teats to you? Still need a few hours?"

Jackal took the offered cut and nodded after swallowing. "Two to three hours at most." He said.

"Got it." Martha said adjusting the setting on the ovens.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter down the hall followed by a low growl and hissing sound, Sanderson and the General stopped arguing hearing it and Jackal felt his whole body tense up.

Silently he and the General drew their weapons and headed to the door while Martha boarded up the kitchen cooking area and door before Sanderson could get in.

There was another loud hiss and then Martha heard the door buckle and shots being fired.

"Sanderson you Coward!" she heard Connelly yell out then a horrid bone chilling scream as something heavy was thrown into the door.

There was a terrible snapping sound and then she heard the General cry out in agony before a mighty roar was heard and Martha knew that the Jackal and the creature were now fighting.

* * *

Jessica watched from where she was stood with Ben, Mark and Shara waiting Ghost and the High Priestess to finish their talk with the elders of their Clan, Bull Dog and Big Guns were talking with other Yautja while Striker was stood firmly at Shara's side, clicking and growling now and then when a large unmarked Yautja stood a few feet away looked towards them.

It was a little strange to be stared at by so many Yautja, especially now she realized just how much she had gotten use to how the others behaved.

"Is that the oldest of your brothers?" Shara asked Striker without looking at him, seemingly focused on her dog tags. "Cutter was the youngest of your siblings... I'm guessing you were born before him, but after the four of your sisters?"

"I was the fourth pup." Striker said. "Our sisters moved on to become a trader, a healer and the twins became mentors after taking their trials. That is our oldest brother, _Kujhade_."

"That means... destroyed?" Shara asked.

"Destroyer." Striker corrected. "Kujhade hated the fact _Cuh'tor_ and I were blessed by the high Priestess and he wasn't, he also hated the fact that _Cuh'tor_ was chosen to take this Hunt with _Jha'kle_."

"Why?" Shara asked.

"He doesn't hunt for honour or a mark. He hunts because he likes it, he likes to take his trophies by force and in his own sick way he believe that makes him the most worthy of the High Priestess's blessings." Striker said. "He will stop at nothing to insult and be little _Cuh'tor_ and our sisters."

"But not you?"

"I broke his mandible during a fight when he called me a weakling, in truth all I had done was stop a sparring match between my father and _Cuh'tor_ because mother wanted to see us all." Striker explained.

"I see." Shara said then realized something, "and your other brother?" Striker glanced down at her. "Cutter told me he had four sisters and three brothers. You and Kujhade make two brothers."

"Ah... I see." Striker said then clicked softly. "_Vi'cor_ is the second born pup, quite and stealthy is how you would likely describe him. He spends his days watching over his own family now, last I heard he had another pup on the way."

"Sounds like a nice brother." Shara said.

"He is." Striker said. "Every season he sends gifts to our mother and father and images of their grand children."

"_Meer_! _Meer_!"

Striker clicked and knelt down, petting Striker without thinking about it, Shara cleared her throat softly. "They're watching," she said quietly and chuckled as Striker stood bolt upright again.

Kujhade cackled for a second or two before a loud snarl shut him up, even Shara felt her stomach start to knot itself as she realized who the snarl had come from.

"And what, may I ask, _Srit'ore_ is that creature?" Rha-n asked.

"A Goat." Striker said, keeping his head down, Shara realized that it was not an act of fear or submission, but respect from son to father. "Pandora is her name."

"A pet?" Rha-n asked and Striker nodded. "I see."

"Looks like she's hungry." Nagara said noting that Pan was now nibbling on Shara's coat before she was given a handful of something. "Come, greet your new sister." She added.

Striker seemed to hesitate, glancing at Shara then at Kujhade, just as he was about to speak, Big Guns came over and seemed to check the ammo in the back of the Tanker, giving Striker a subtle nod.

Rha-n noticed but didn't speak as his son approached and paused, bowing his head to the High Priestess before stepping closer and removing his mask so he could see his sister.

"She looks like _Cuh'tor_..." he said allowing the tiny female to grab his finger and attempt to squeeze it tightly. "Have you named her?"

"We have." Nagara said. "Say hello to _I'ka_."

"_I'ka_." Striker smiled, softly clicking his mandibles as his sister roared up at him, in time, her vocals would strengthen and her roar would become more powerful and deep like her mother's.

"What is so special about that _Ooman_ child you stood next too, my son?" Rha-n asked. "You hesitated to leave her side."

"She is Shara Kelly, _Jha'kle_ formed the alliance with her and she was _Cuh'tor_'s apprentice, now she is mine." Striker explained. "I gave _Jha'kle_ my word and oath I would allow no harm to befall her."

"And if I were to challenge her, what then?" Rha-n asked. "I am not blind nor short of sight, I see the mask she wears and I want to know if she truely is worthy of his mask. Would you stop me challenging her?"

Striker glanced back at Shara, currently her focus was on her surrounding, not the gathering, if she were challenged she would back down out of respect it was her nature to avoid fights unless needed.

"You are unsure of her reaction." Nagara spoke up. "Why?"

"She is like _Cuh'tor_, she will not fight unless needs be, even when challenged." Striker explained. "And there is something else, something _Jha'kle_ wanted to speak with you and R'ka about before he told Shara."

"Oh and what's that?" R'ka asked.

"Shara is not fully _Ooman_ anymore." Striker said.

"Kujhade I swear you make one more comment about _Cuh'tor_ and I'll skin you myself!" Big Guns suddenly snarled out and Striker spun in time to see his brother and Big Guns glaring at each other while roaring and snarling.

"_Be'guna_! Wait!" Bull Dog yelled. "This isn't your battle to fight," he added looking at Shara. "He insulted a mentor, by our laws it's the place of the apprentice to fight, not yours."

Striker stiffened up and growled, by law he wasn't able to intervene if Shara accepted the fight, but if she didn't it would mean he could take the challenge as _Cuh'tor_'s brother and put Kujhade in his place.

To his relief Shara shock her head. "We humans have a saying, 'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words can't hurt me'," she said. "If all you can do is throw insults and lies at me about your own brother, it just proves you couldn't find the guts to say it to him yourself."

To say Kujhade was shocked was an understatement, before he could attack Shara however, the High Priestess raised her hand and flared her mandibles at him. "I do believe, child that you and I will get along just fine," she said and Guan-thwei smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud burst of static from the old tanker. _~"Mark?! Jessica?! Ben?! Anyone?! Hello?!"~_ The radio flared to life, Martha Mary's voice all but screaming over the device in a panic. _~"Can anyone hear me?!"~_

"Martha, its Mark, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he answered the radio. "Martha?"

_~"Oh thank God! Mark you have to get back here now, Bring everyone back to the base! Quick! I don't know how or when but one of those Hybrid things got in! We're on our own and the General's hurt!"~_ Martha Mary explained frantically as the sound of roars and clicks were heard. _~"Oh God the Xenomorphs are trying to get inside the room."~_

"We're on our way Martha! Just stay hidden!" Mark said and slammed his foot down. "We need to get back. Xeno's got inside the base!" He said and instantly there was a fury of movement and Mark found himself all but shoved into the back seat as Shara took the controls.

Striker hardly even blinked as he jumped into the Tanker, Pan close behind and quickly moved so his mother, father, Ghost, Guan-thwei and a still angry Kujhade could also travel with them Dart, Bull Dog, Big Guns and the others got in the newer more heavily armoured Tanker with Tracker driving.

"Hang on!" Was all Shara said before the Old Tanker roared to life.

* * *

"So... We have a deal?" Sanderson asked. "I bring the girl to you and you leave our people alone."

The thing before him nodded.

"Then were settled..." he said and watched the thing leave.

* * *

To say Shara was a brilliant driver was being modest, she never made a mistake and she had perfect control over the vehicle, slamming it into park as they pulled up before all but throwing the doors open.

"That's Sanderson's car." Ben said as he looked around, "Looks like he's still inside too." He added without much care.

"Martha where are you?" Mark asked into the radio.

_~"The main kitchen..."~_ Martha said. _~"Oh god they keep ramming the door..."~_

"Shara, Ben, Striker, take the short route, Jessica, Dart, Tracker the long way around," Ghost stated. "The rest of you come with me, if the Xenomorphs are inside we need to make sure they didn't bring eggs. _Bhul-Dwag,_ you, _Be'guna, Guan-thwei_ and _R'ka_ stay here until called."

"Understood." Bull Dog said as he and his brother readied their best weapons.

Shara didn't wait for the order to move out, she wanted to make sure no one else died because of the Xenomorphs.

* * *

He snarled and hissed, pain rippling through his body as he tried to drag himself away.

The hunter had been strong despite being one armed.

He was badly wounded, but the Hunter would soon birth another... then he would die... all he had to do was stay alive long enough to see it...

Something was walking towards him slowly he looked around and then hissed softly as he realized it was the young one apparently she was by herself.

Perfect.

He moved into the shadows and waited for her to get closer before he lunged at her, only to scream out in agony as she turned and drove a spear of some kind into his chest and tossed him hard into the wall.

"Shara!?"

"I'm alright." She said watching the Predalien twitch before going still. "Striker." Striker wordlessly charged and fired his plasma caster at the hybrid, blowing its chest open and insuring it was dead. "Jackal wounded that one... I recognize the blade marks..."

Striker heard the underlying fear in Shara's voice and nodded. "Let's keep going."

* * *

Martha screamed as the General opened fire at the door, if the door fell in now they would be killed, but the General was not going to go out without a fight.

"Hey creepy, slimy and ugly!" A familiar voice yelled out followed by multiple shots and Xenomorph screams soon there was silence until Martha saw the door starting to shake and then be ripped off the wall.

"Are you two alright?" Ben asked as he, Mark and Dart rushed into the room, Mark instantly tending to the General, who was bleeding from a deep gash in his chest.

"We're fine lad... where's Shara and the others?" the General asked.

"Here." Jessica said as she came in, closing followed by Shara and Striker. "Where's Jackal?"

"He drew that damn thing away... headed towards the back entrance..." Connelly said and Shara took off in a run. "Shara wait!"

"Let me go you over sized freaks!" Sanderson's voice yelled as he was dragged around the corner by Tracker and Dart, both of whom were thrown to the side as Shara grabbed Sanderson's jacket. "What are you doing?!"

"Where's Jackal?" she demanded. "You're the reason that the base was infiltrated so you damn well better have some answers!"

"Shara no!" Ben called as he and Jessica arrived, "We found Jackal, he's in his room, barricaded the door up tight and wants to speak with you and the elders from the ship." he explained, "The Wonderer is with him now."

"Get her off of me!" Sanderson yelled. "She isn't even human anymore." He added and instantly Striker's Wrist blade was to his throat. "You know it's true your masks scan her just like our equipment, she isn't human anymore! Her DNA is different!"

"Shut your mouth Sanderson," the General snarled as Martha helped him to walk. "You didn't scan before calling in to get access, you would have stopped this happening." He added.

"We'll keep hold of this asshole, Shara, you go see Jackal," Ben said grabbing Sanderson's shoulder and all but yanking him off the floor and slamming him into the wall.

Shara turned on her heel and nodded, "Jackal's in his room?"

"Yea barricaded himself in and sounded kinda... strained." Jessica said after struggling to find a word.

"You're not going anywhere you little brat," Sanderson said as Shara took a step away. "You're under orders from Her Majesty the Queen to come back with me for testing!"

Striker clicked and snarled while grabbing Sanderson's throat and tore upwards pulling Sanderson's head and robotic spinal cord from his body in a spray of white oil.

"Thank you." Shara said then blinked as an unseen hand tugged her coat sleeve and she turned in time to see a miniature Yautja in the armoured arms of her mother.

For a moment Shara couldn't find her voice until the small Yautja clicked at her and hugged her arm, purring and clicking. "Umm... I... erm..."

"_I'ka_ seems to like you," Nagara said with an amused click as Rha-n, R'ka and Ghost faded into view.

"_I'ka_? That means Ice right?" Shara asked and Nagara cocked her head to one side. "_Jha'kle_'s been teaching me to understand your language." She explained and I'ka clicked up at her while returning to snuggle against her mother's chest.

Nagara smiled behind her mask and nodded. "I see, and yes it does mean Ice."

"D-d-d-_d-d-d-d_-d-d-do **not** ignore-re-re-**_re-re_**-re-re me Sha_ra K-k-k-_k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-elly!" Sanderson's voice continued to say as Striker held the head out. "You are under-er-er-**er-er-er**-er-er-er-er direct orders-s-s-s-s-s_-s-s-s-s to-_to-to-to-to return w_ith-_th-th-th-th me-"

I'ka blinked and cocked her head to one side, how was this head still making a noise when it had been removed from the body? As the head continued to rant and snarl, I'ka tugged at something at Shara's side and then once she'd tugged it free she lifted it up like a hammer and bashed it down on Sanderson's head hard.

The 'weapon' was one of Shara's Colt 45's, unloaded and after several hits Striker let the head drop and I'ka flared her mandibles and roared.

"Good girl." Rha-n said.

Shara blinked twice then looked at Striker. "Are all Pups like that?" she asked.

"Most..." Striker said, "Some are worse." He added then clicked deeply. "We need to get to Jackal."

Shara nodded and raced off, everyone following and ignoring Sanderson's ranting until Rha-n powered up his plasma caster and fired a blast behind them.

* * *

He was struggling to breathe right now... his insides felt like they were being ripped and bitten by the hybrid inside him.

How had he let himself be caught off guard by that blasted face hugger!? How was he to explain anything to Shara and his fellow elders now... Oh how he hoped Shara would understand...

"Jackal?" Shara called through the door trying to open it. "Jackal what's going on?"

"Did you bring Rha-n and R'ka with you?" Jackal asked.

"We are all here, _Jha'kle_." Rha-n said, "Open the door or I will do it for you."

"Don't!" Jackal said, "Not yet..." He pleaded. "I don't know how long I have left so I will be brief... Shara, I left you one final scroll to decrypt, it's in my workshop." He said, starting to pant. "I left my sword with it... instructions for it are written in the scroll."

"You're not making sense Jackal..." Shara said.

"He's been impregnated..." Rha-n's voice sounded heavy and aged. "How long?" he asked.

"I don't know... I can feel it moving..." Jackal said, wincing and then growling deeply. "R'ka... Old friend I ask only one thing of you... scan Shara with our Medical scanners... Tell her the truth about what she is... if you need anything explaining, ask _Bhul-Dwag_ and _Be'guna_..."

"I will." R'ka said turning and leaving Nagara close behind him, she already knew what was going to happen.

"Rha-n..."

"You needn't say it." Rha-n said before looking at his son then nodded to Shara. "Go. All of you," he was obeyed by all but two, Striker and Shara remained with him.

"Jackal?" Shara asked refusing to budge even when Striker put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shara..." Jackal said with a terrible hacking cough. "_N'dhi-ja_ my child."

Rha-n watched as Shara's head lowered and restrained himself from looking surprised when he heard Shara answer. "_N'dhi-ja_, _Osh'dara_. Good bye, Father."

Striker gently pulled on Shara's shoulder and eventually, the hall way was cleared.

"She is different from the others." Rha-n said. "Her body shows up as _Ooman_, Yautja and as the Face hugger stats in my mask... why?"

"When she was young, A Queen scared her left shoulder; the wound was covered by the _Kiande Amedha_ _te'dqi_, Hard Meat secretion." Jackal explained. "When I carried her back to this ship, my blood also covered her body... the three DNA strands are inside her by accident, but her body had accepted more of my blood then it has the _Kiande Amedha_, Shara Kelly is more Yautja in blood then she is human and _Kiande Amedha_... she just doesn't know herself yet."

"I see... now I understand why my son was so protective of her." Rha-n said and then blasted the barricade down and drew his curves sword. "Come out _Jha'kle_. Face me now and die like the warrior you are." He said while removing his Plasma caster, his armour and his mask.

"Do me one last favour." Jackal pleaded as he stepped from inside the room, his own straight sword before him and his other weapons forgotten on the floor to his room. "Watch over Shara... until the last."

"I give you my oath." And with that they two roared at each other and charged.

* * *

"_Meer_." Striker lifted Pan up into his arm as he and Shara reached the double doors to Jackal's workshop.

"Do you know what is in there?" R'ka asked.

"No, Jackal never told me what he was working on, only that it would mean no one else had to die." Shara said pushing the doors open, "I thought it was a weapon." She admitted as everyone walked into the room as the lights flickered on.

Two challenging roars were heard and Shara visibly fought the urge to bolt towards the sound. Striker clicked softly and then cocked his head to one side. "Is that one of your air craft?" he asked.

Shara looked and nodded. "It's a fighter of some kind, but the design's been changed..." She said. "Look like an F-15."

Another roar cut through the air and Shara felt knots in her stomach.

"Shara," Bull Dog called from a work station. "_Jha'kle_'s sword." He added watching as Shara forced herself not to go help Jackal.

"I can't read his scroll," Big Guns said handing it to her; sure enough the scroll was a mix of Human and Yautja. "I've never known _Jha'kle_ to write in both languages."

"I have... _Cuh'tor_ and I use to do it as a way to make it harder or easier for me when I started to learn your language... as I get better he stopped using the human alphabet and used Yautja..."

"Can you understand it?" Striker asked.

Shara was quiet, then started to read what she could translate. "I started modifying the Human fighter craft with our technology to make it easier to fly. If it can be made air born again it can be used to drop plasma bombs upon the Hives of the Xenomorphs... The gift of flight will end this hunt, making it easier to end the Hunt, and then this once beautiful world can start to heal at last."

Another more painful roar echoed through the base and Shara visibly winced, she knew that sound all too well and wanted nothing more than to bolt for the doors and help Jackal. She owed him her life and to have to stand back and let him be face death alone...

It wasn't fair.

"Keep going." R'ka said.

"I leave my weapons, my armour and my mask to Shara, my place as commander to _Be'guna_... my work however is unfinished and needs to be tested and finalized, for this, I ask Martha Mary and _Dha-ta_ to see if they can complete what I have left, everything is saved and ready in the console... I also ask that my Swords be left with Shara until such time as my son is ready to earn them." Shara said then gave a shaky breath. "I... I can't understand the rest... just the odd words."

Another echoing roar filled the room and then a terrible screeching howl came to a sudden and abrupt end.

I'ka began to wail in her mother's arms, the High Priestess hung her head and every Yautja gave a low long growl from within their throats.

No one stopped Shara leaving the room.

* * *

She stirred...

At long last she was wakening from her icy slumber and soon, her younger sisters would hear her voice and then...

Then this planet, this very Solar system the Hunters so loved, would become their domain.

* * *

The snow was relentless in that following week, so much so that almost everyone was wrapped in three layers of winter coats, and then the hail had started to fall, making the whole base echo with the sound of pellets hitting a tin roof.

Shara had been caught outside by herself several times, staring out into the snow and hail while seemingly lost in her own thoughts, Striker had twice had to bring her back inside when he'd realized she'd fallen to sleep.

It had been Bull Dog who had explained Shara's history with Jackal and Cutter to the other Yautja in privet so as not to further upset Shara and since the attack, the security had been tripled, no one got in or out of the base perimeter without someone knowing.

Striker and Ghost had suggested the leave the Scanning to a later date, as it was clear, Shara was not in any state to understand how serious this could be and it would be unfair to force her, the High Priestess agreed and much to Striker's surprise, so did his father.

Currently, Rha-n was walking the halls when he saw Shara ahead of him, going into the room he had been told was once his younger son's room, curious as to why she was in there, he silently moved closer and watched as Shara took Cutter's wrist blades from their place on the wall and sat with them on the bed, checking them over as if looking for damage before taking out a clothe and wiping the blade clean of gathered dust.

Over and over she did this, taking a weapon, checking it, cleaning it then putting it back and taking another...

"You don't have to stand in the door way and watch," Shara said and Rha-n realized he had been seen. "I use to do this every day after Cutter took my place, made it a little easier to cope with knowing he wasn't coming back..."

"And now?" Rha-n asked.

"Habbit... I got so use to doing this it became part of a weekly routine..." Shara said. "Jackal use to come in sometimes and we'd talk, just random stories from our pasts."

"Did he tell you of his family?"

"He never said much, only that his son had left home after a bad argument and his mate had died, he would go quiet after mentioning her so I never asked anything about her." Shara admitted. "I didn't want to reopen old scars."

"And what about you?" Rha-n asked. "How will you cope now he isn't here?"

Shara paused a moment and sighed. "Jackal once told me that remembering those you care for, no matter how different or strange they were will make it easier to cope when they are gone. I never understood why he told me that until now." She said. "He was old, even by your peoples age, and no matter how strong and powerful you're kind can be, even you suffer from old age, you get slower, tired, you prefer to watch and recall the younger days while teaching those younger then you how it can be done..."

"You knew he was getting too old..." Rha-n said.

Shara nodded. "Bull Dog told me, the older your kind gets, the longer and paler your dread locks become. When Jackal came here his locks were the same colour yours are now, he was slower than the rest and yet he still held authority, and even without being told I knew he wasn't as able as he once had been."

"You are observant," Rha-n said. "Jha'kle was the oldest of our whole Clan, many of the young bloods and unblooded saw him as a _Paya_, immortal, strong and wise, a pillar of knowledge and advice even the High Priestess could not match, but he never allowed himself to become lazy or selfish, he worked hard to keep the clan in good health and spirit with stories of our hunts... I had hoped one day, he would die a calm death, painless and in the comfort of his own home."

"I'm sure if he could have, he would." Shara said. "It's not fair, that he had to die because of that wretched monster inside him."

"Revenge will not bring him or _Cuh'tor_ back," Rha-n said.

"I don't want revenge, no matter how much it hurts I know that revenge will only make me the same as the Xenomorph Queens." Shara stated. "I want this Hunt over... and Jackal knew how to make that happen. All we have to do if finish what he started and then this hunt will end and everything will be alright again."

Rha-n nodded.

...


	5. Chapter 5 part 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh come on... How did that get way up there?" Martha Mary sighed looking up at the cooking pan she needed to make mash potatoes in, stuck high up on a shelf out of her reach. "I hate being short," She sighed as she got the stepping ladder out of the storage room and used it to try and reach the pan.

"Martha?" A voice asked and Martha nearly lost her balance. "What are you doing?" the Elder Yautja R'ka asked.

"Trying to reach that pan." Martha said, growling when she found the pan was still out of her reach. "Oh for the love of... could you please get that pan for me."

R'ka clicked and reached up to get the pan for her, then watched as she began to wash and peel potatoes before cutting them into smaller chunks and putting them in the pan with water, leaving them to soften for about forty five minutes before draining the water in a sieve and adding butter before mashing the mix together with a and adding milk, butter and a pinch of salt while mashing them, pausing to check the meats she was cooking and giving the chicken another coating of cooking oil.

"You do this every day?" He asked.

"My way of contributing," Martha said. "I can't fight like the rest, so I cook for them."

"I see. But do you not get board of this?" he asked.

"No, I always wanted to be a chief when I was a child, so when the General asked me to cook for everyone I agreed without hesitating since this is where I'm most useful, I mean even your kind need food to keep your strength up."

She had a valid point.

"Smells good in here," Shara said as she came in, "What you cooking Martha?"

"Chicken, Beef, Lamb and Pork, along with vegetables, mash, Yorkshire puddings and gravy," Martha said. "Could you be a darling and set out the tables?"

"Sure," Shara said and in a matter of seconds, the mess hall had four large tables set out and ready with culturally and additional seasonings, along with large and small plates, Shara then came back in and helped Martha serve up the sides into serving dishes. "Ready?" She asked.

"Go for it." Martha said and R'ka wisely chose a seat at the back of the tables watching as Shara opened both doors to the mess hall and then took a deep breath.

"**_COME AND GET IT!_"**

There was a loud rumbling sound, seconds later Bull-Dog and Big Guns all but slammed their way into the room, skidding to a stop as Ben stepped to one side and let the High Priestess and Ghost come in and take a seat at the table first along with Rha-n, Nagara and I'ka, who looked at the food in awe.

Jessica and Dart leaped over the two larger Yautja closely followed by Tracker, Guan-thwei and Striker, by the time Kujhade arrived there was only one seat left, between Rha-n and Striker and across from Nagara.

"Any rules for the table." Rha-n asked.

"Three," Shara said. "Rule one, No leftovers unless you plan to have them as breakfast tomorrow, rule two, no complaining about the choice if you didn't get what you wanted and rule three, if you have any requests for tomorrows dinner, state it now so Martha can get it ready in time."

"And the unspoken rule four," Dart piped up. "Remember your manners; Martha's got a better throwing arm then anyone I know." He added with a slight shudder as if recalling a bad incident.

Jessica chuckled. "You were the one that didn't believe me when I told you not pardoning yourself was a one way ticket to a pan thrown at the head," she reminded while helping herself to two small servings of carrots and three scoops of mashed potatoes.

"Bad manners at a table are a sign of ill raised children, something I doubt very much comes from your planet," Martha piped up carrying the last of the cooked meats, a large joint of beef, from the kitchen to the table. "Jackal told me everyone was raised with manners and just because you're off hunting doesn't mean you get to be rude."

Shara chuckled a little and helped herself to a few slices of chicken before adding gravy as Ben handed a plate of pork to Bull Dog. Surprisingly the Yautja were all well mannered at the table, even if once or twice Bull Dog and Big Guns had all but charged through the door to get inside.

I'ka attempted to reach for a large slice of Beef when Kujhade snatched it from her reach, making her click and whine, Striker growled at his older brother and cut another slice and handed it to their mother on a plate for I'ka. "A woman should be served first Kujhade," he reminded.

"A warrior eats before a child." Kujhade snarled.

"By Yautja code, the pecking order is the High Priestess, the elders, their mates and youngest pups, than guests to the meal and THEN warriors." Shara stated.

R'ka clicked warningly before Kujhade could speak. "Seems Jha'kle taught you more than our code of honour, Shara," he said. "I never thought I'd see the day a Ooman spoke back to Kujhade."

"Cuh'tor taught me most of your laws and codes, said it would be an advantage if I ever had to fight one of your kind in a true challenge." Shara admitted.

"You have never faced one of us in a real challenge?" Rha-n asked.

"No, only sparring matches. Jha'kle said it was safer to wait until I didn't need the medication for my shoulder and back before trying to fight any one in a true challenge, since there was a chance I'd do more internal damage." Shara explained.

"I see." Rha-n said.

* * *

"Shara?" Jessica asked looking into the kitchen only to chuckle as she saw Shara sleeping at one of the tables, the plates and pans cleaned from dinner and a still warm cup of tea waiting as Shara slept.

When Jessica tried to put a blanket over her Shara woke up and looked around. "I'm awake... just... just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were." Jessica said smiling. "Come on, time for bed." She added.

"Ok." Shara said yawning as they walked to Shara's room and once Shara was tucked up in bed Jessica left the room leaving the bed side light on.

For a while, everything was calm until Shara felt something tugging on her blanket and stirred looking around to find I'ka sat beside her bed, tugging and pulling on her blankets as she tried to climb up.

Smiling a little Shara sat up and looked down at I'ka and I'ka looked up at her blinking before cocking her head to one side. "How did you get inside my room?" Shara asked with an amused smile that even a baby Yautja had somehow gotten into her room without a sound.

I'ka blinked then reached up and tried to stand on her own two feet only to wobble and grab onto Shara's bed for support, clicking and growling as she looked at Shara.

She sighed softly and carefully lifted I'ka up onto her bed. "Don't know what you think you'll find up here little one, just a bed like any other," she said but I'ka seemed more interested in pulling and inspecting the blankets and sleeping bag then anything she might find in Shara's room.

After a few moments I'ka yawned, spreading her mandibles wide before curling up on the pillow of Shara's bed, half wrapped in the blanket, "Ok... I have a baby Yautja sleeping in my bed and no idea where her parents are." She sighed.

"It would seem, my daughter is quiet the explorer," Nagara said and Shara turned to see the female Yautja stood in the door way of her room looking amused and relieved. "I was worried she'd found her way outside."

"The doors are locked at night and after all that's happened, we've upped patrols around the base, so I doubt she'd have gotten outside without someone stopping her." Shara assured.

"She hasn't caused you trouble has she?" Nagara asked.

"No, if anything she's quite interesting, I've never known any child to be so silent when moving." Shara smiled.

Nagara smiled as well and then sighed. "Shara... I hate to seem rude after all you have been through, but Jha'kle asked that we scan you, do you know why he would ask that?"

Shara looked at her left arm and slowly nodded. "I've never been sure until Sanderson said what he did... Somehow, I got Xenomorph DNA in me and some Yautja DNA." She said.

"I see... that does explain a few things actually." Nagara said.

"Eh?" Shara asked.

"Jha'kle's reports, from what we could make of them, detailed his first encounter with you and your late father... you were bleeding heavily from your left shoulder where the Queen had struck you and when he carried you, some of his blood may have mixed in to your wound along with secretion from the Queen's claws." Nagara said.

"I guess that makes sense... but why don't I feel any different? I mean I know I'm stronger then I should be, but if I have all three inside me, why do I feel like a normal human?" Shara asked.

"You are more Yautja and Human then Xenomorph, the chances are you will never feel different, but your body will out life most humans," Nagara said.

"But that doesn't stop some of your people seeing me as a trophy." Shara then said and Nagara sighed.

"Kujhade has never accepted the fact that his younger brothers were blessed before him even though he had killed many a prey and won many hunts. He doesn't understand that honour is something earned through more than just killing and being the strongest."

Shara listened and sighed. "I guess that just means I have to watch my back even more now."

"More?" Nagara asked.

"Sanderson is one of many people who seek to gain more power through using your kin's technology and studying a living specimen, that's why he tried to make me go with him instead of staying here to find Jackal." Shara explained, "They'll keep trying until either I'm gone or they are dead."

Nagara nodded in understanding and after carefully lifting I'ka into her arms she left the room.

* * *

Ben and Mark were up early the following morning, while Mark made a fresh pot of coffee, Ben fiddled with a small radio they had found, after a few minutes it stuttered to life and Ben smiled as they tuned into the only surviving station, named 'Survivors FM'.

"And now a classic song to kick start the day, as we try to stay hopeful and pray that we will see the sun of freedom again. Long Tall Sally by Little Richard." The DJ said and sure enough the voice of Little Richard filtered from the radio.

_I'm gonna tell Aunt Mary about Uncle John _

_He claims he has the music, but he has a lot of fun  
Oh baby, yes, baby _

_Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah  
_

_Well, long tall Sally, she's built for speed _

_She got everything that Uncle John need  
Oh baby, yes, baby _

_Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah  
_

"Well, I saw Uncle John with bald head Sally. He saw Aunt Mary comin' and he ducked back in the alley. Oh baby, yes, baby. Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah..." Mark sang along, smiling. as he saw Ben taping his thumbs to the song. "Well, long tall Sally, she's built for speed. She got everything that Uncle John needs. Oh baby, yes, baby. Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah."**  
**

_Well, I saw Uncle John with bald head Sally _

_He saw Aunt Mary comin' and he ducked back in the alley  
Oh baby, yes, baby _

_Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah _**  
**

"We're gonna have some fun tonight. We're gonna have some fun tonight." Martha Mary sang as she came in chuckling as she and a Mark practically danced around the kitchen preparing Breakfast. "Ooh, Have some fun tonight. Every thing's all right. Have some fun. Have me some fun tonight."

"Trust the Radio to play a song to lift the tension." Jessica said with a smile as she came in from early patrol with Dart, Tracker and Big Guns, all looking a little cold and tired but otherwise unharmed.

"It's your own fault for trying to sneak around the base!" Striker yelled as he and Kujhade came in to the room the latter with a large bruise forming on his arm and a bleeding bite mark from a set of tiny jaws. "No wonder I'ka was scared when she woke up, you frightened her!"

"The little brat didn't have to bite me!" Kujhade snapped back at his brother and the two glared at each other.

"Morning all," Shara said coming around the two with Nagara and R'ka close behind, I'ka in her mother's arms and clinging to her armour as they sat with Ghost.

"Do I dare to ask?" Ghost asked Nagara.

"Kujhade came into our room while it was still dark and knocked something over near the crib I'ka was in, she woke up, didn't like what she saw and bit him." Nagara said.

"Rule one when entering a room with a baby inside, keep quiet and don't scare them." Jessica said.

"Bacon, eggs, homemade hash-browns and toast for breakfast." Martha Mary called.

"Yum." Shara smiled. "Martha's hash-browns are the best."

"Crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside." Ben added chuckling.

I'ka apparently now feeling a little braver then she had before pulled away from her mother and crawled across the table to Shara and tried to grab hold of her necklace, only to find she couldn't reach and so instead she growled and tugged Shara's coat.

Shara smiled and carefully pulled her necklace out of her shirt and let I'ka see it, making sure she didn't pull too hard as she watched the two wedding rings sparkle and the Dog tags clings together.

"Seems my sister likes you," Striker stated, watching as I'ka lost interest in the chain and instead tugged on her coat to try and see what was hidden inside the cloth.

"Can't imagine why," She said chuckling as I'ka hugged her coat sleeve.

After a warm breakfast, I'ka entertained herself by attempting to climb up Bull Dog's back, all the while Bull Dog remained still as stone, Big Guns and Mark were soon locked in a sparring match while Ben helped the General and Martha Mary clean up. Shara fiddled with some string between her fingers while Striker and Ghost sparred on the mats, the Wonderer was leant against the wall meditating, the High Priestess and Nagara were watching I'ka while the two Elders sat and watched everything.

_**~"Brace!"~**_

That single word over the comms made Bull Dog pull I'ka off his back and shield her in his huge arms as the whole base suddenly rattled, as if something big was striking its walls. "What's happening?" he demanded as Nagara took I'ka.

_~"Crushers!"~_ Dart's voice yelled over the comms, _~"Two Crushers are attacking the base!"~_

"Martha Mary take the General, Nagara, I'ka and the High Priestess down into the safe room and set the systems online." Bull Dog ordered as everyone else raced outside.

"Safe room?" Nagara asked Martha Mary as she helped the General walk down a flight of stairs to a huge door.

"A room we designed for emergencies if ever a child was born or if ever there was a fire, the walls are triple reinforced steel and concrete." Martha Mary explained. "Nothing gets in there without a code." She added as the General typed a number code into the door. "Jackal helped us make sure it was safe for everyone." She added as the door opened and they went inside.

* * *

Dart threw himself into the snow as one of the Crushers charged him, Tracker Jessica and Kujhade braced and met the elephant sized Xenomorph head on and tossed it onto its side roaring at it in challenge.

Striker felt Shara move beside him, ducking under his combi stick and shooting a round into the out struck inner jaw of the second Crusher to get its attention, as it reared its head towards them Bull Dog and Big Guns opened fire on it with their Plasma Cannons and shoulder mounted Plasma Caster.

Ghost and R'ka moved to aid Kujhade only to find themselves cut off by Drone Xenomorphs, while above them Shara caught sight of the Winged Xenomorphs. "Something's wrong." She said to Striker.

"They are too well organized!" R'ka snarled slicing a Xenomorph's head off with his wrist blade.

A loud screech caused a pause as the first Crusher fell limp and heavy to one side as Kujhade roared in victory.

"Help!" Jessica screamed and Shara spun on her heel firing a second and third round from her Colt killing the Xenomorph that was trying to stab Jessica's eyes out.

"Shara! Look out!" Ben yelled as the second Crusher charged her.

Rha-n watched as Shara bent her knees and then threw herself up at the Crusher, dragging something behind her that seemed to cut into the head crest of the Crusher, making it bleed as she flipped and landed in the snow, as the Crusher roared and tried stay up right.

"Cuh'tor taught her well." He said to himself.

The Drones seemed to back off a little then charged again as a loud bone shaking roar filled the air with a challenge that made Shara shiver inside.

She knew that sound.

"Stay close to me Shara," Striker said and she nodded hearing him draw his bladed weapon, a scimitar of some design extending from his wrist brace and with his other hand he drew out a Katana like blade and instantly the falling snow became water against the blade.

Two Predaliens charged into the fight, both making a bee line for Shara and Striker while the other Xenomorphs tried to hold off the rest of the Yautja and humans.

"Back to back," Striker commanded and Shara instantly obeyed, twirling her spear while watching the two hybrids circle them, when they charged Striker and Shara braced and began to block and counter all the while staying back to back.

Rha-n watched as Striker and Shara fought the two Hybrids, seeing moves and strikes from Cutter and Jackal in every step Shara took, she had taken in a lot from them both and despite the stiffness, the difference in power behind the strikes, she had mastered almost everything they had taught her.

As proven in the way she took the head of her opponent off with a single strike.

A shot rang out and Shara felt it pass behind her head with only miller meters of space to spare, all eyes turned to try and find the shooter but none were to be seen as Shara felt the tail of a Predalien coil around her foot and rip her from Striker's back throwing her into the wall of the base.

"Shara?!" Jessica cried as Shara screamed, feeling her right shoulder pop out of place. "What's wrong?!"

"My right shoulder..." Shara hissed. "Popped!" She added hoping Jessica could hear her through the comms.

She didn't need to be told to keep her head down as a familiar sound of set of Plasma Cannons opened fire and an unseen form lifted her out of the snow and carried her to cover.

Bull Dog held her still as Tracker took hold of her arm. "This is gonna hurt." He warned and Shara only nodded looking away as Tracker tightened his grip and Bull Dog adjusted his hold on her so she couldn't pull away.

The popping sound was drowned out by the dying roar of the second Predalien at Striker's hands, literally as Striker had lost his heated Katana blade.

_~"Praetorian!"~ _

Shara turned in time to see Dart be smacked aside by the long claws of a Praetorian.

"Dha-ta!" Tracker yelled out as Dart slammed hard into the base wall and didn't move.

"Oh Shit!" Ben yelled, "She's pissed."

"Kujhade what are you doing?!" Rha-n snarled after his oldest son as he charged the Queen's Guard, only to be smacked aside as the Praetorian Charged at the group.

"Scatter!" Ghost yelled out and Shara had just enough time to dive as the Praetorian's tail swung over her head, it was then she noticed a weakness, the Xenomorph Guard was struggling to keep its balance in the snow, likely because it couldn't grip solid ground her the ice covered ground.

"Aim for her feet!" She called out. "She's struggling!"

"Dha-ta! Get up!" Jessica yelled out and Shara bolted for Dart as he struggled to get back on his feet, likely something inside him was broken or his Wrist device was damaged stopping him using his medical kit. Shara would find out soon enough as she skidded to a stop and used her Spear to take out Xenomorphs as they tried to get close to the down Yautja.

"Can you move?!" She asked and Dart grunted as he nodded as they took off running again.

"Look out!" Ben yelled as something slammed into Shara's back, with enough force to send her tumbling into the snow. Dart skidded to a stop and fired a shot towards the attacker, a Xenomorph warrior.

"Get down!" Mark yelled as he opened fire with the Gun Torrent on the Old Tanker. The rapid fire forcing the Praetorian to back away from the base, giving Ghost, the Wonderer and Bull Dog a clean line of fire at her chest.

With a terrible screech, the Praetorian fell and seeing their Queen's Guard fall, the other Xenomorphs raced away.

"Is everyone alright?" Mark called and got a response of groans and half panted answers.

"Where's Kujhade?" R'ka asked looking around.

There was a loud growl before Kujhade appeared, badly beaten and bleeding but alive. "Is that normal?" he asked.

"No," Ben sighed. "They're getting bolder."

"They think we're weaker without Jackal." Shara growled.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and everyone shielded their eyes as a blinding light filled the area.

Striker clicked angrily and then frozen as a familiar scream cut through the air only to be cut short, making everyone try to focus on where the scream had come from.

"Shara?!"

* * *

Martha Mary and the General typed rapidly at a console while I'ka and Nagara watched, the High Priestess listening to everything as she sat in a chair.

"You say this room is made to keep us safe." Nagara asked.

"Yes," Martha Mary said. "The only way to open it is by someone sides entering part of a code and someone in here entering the rest of the code."

"Smart idea," the mother Yautja said as I'ka clicked and growled at the screens.

"Flash bang?" the general asked then opened the comms. "What's going on out there?" he asked.

_~"Sons of bitches! They got Shara!"~_ Mark snarled in replay.

"The Xenomorphs?" Martha Mary asked.

_~"No, Weyland Industries! They used a Flash Bang to blind us and grabbed the kid!"~_ Ben answered. _~"Dart and Tracker just found he tyre marks in the snow and Shara's spear and guns."~_

There was a loud roar and no one needed to be told the obvious.

Striker was mad.

* * *

"The specimen is stable?" one voice asked as Shara violently yanked and thrashed in her restraints. "If not a little agitated," it added.

_~"Bring her to me, I want to know everything there is to know about her and how she came to be this way, before we turn her over to the Xenomorphs,"~_ another voice said over a radio and Shara continued to struggle.

"Yes Mr Weyland." The voice said as Shara managed to kick out and hit the man behind the knee before she tried to yank herself free. "Quiet down before you hurt yourself."

"Bastard!" she snarled. "You're a fool if you think the Xenomorph will make a deal and keep to it!"

"I said quiet down." The man said again as he struck her face, right before the vehicle was rammed by something, causing the man to fall as they tumbled down a slope of some kind and ended up on the side. "What was that?!"

Shara had hit her head from the tumble and despite the throbbing pain and instinct to scream and fight, she knew what was happening around her and knew without her weapons she stood no chance against the Xenomorphs she could hear ripping the roof open and hissing.

She couldn't do anything to save the fool of a man who'd been with her in the Vehicle, he was quickly dragged out of a rip in the roof by black hands with deadly sharp claws, screaming in fear and agony as he went, the driver also screamed but his scream was muffled and faded, likely a Face Hugger had gotten him.

Seeing another Face Hugger closing in on her she forced her lips shut and tucked her neck as far down as she could, if the Face Hugger couldn't latch onto her securly it wouldn't impregnate her.

However, the Face hugger only clicked and slurped at her before a larger black hand reached into the space and grabbed Shara by the scruff of the straight jacket the Weyland employers had put her in and yank hard, ripping her off the wall like the chains were string before dragging her out and heaving her up.

The thing holding her was a Predalien, large, muscular and clearly the leader of the group of Xenomorphs around her, it had only one defining feature that Shara knew a scar from the fight on the beach.

It roared at her and then at the Xenomorphs before its tail struck the back of Shara's head, knocking her completely into darkness.

...


	6. Chapter 6 part 5

**Chapter 5**

Ok, first of all I want to say a very BIG thank you to everyone whom has reveiwed and commented on this story ^^ it means a lot to me to know people are enjoying it ^^ So THANK YOU! to you all and enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

The whole base was tense, all eyes on Martha Mary and the multiple computers she was sat before, typing rapidly on the keyboard as she searched for something, anything inside the salvaged chips and memory cards Mark had found from Sanderson's body and head.

I'ka was watching in awe as Martha Mary's fingers danced rapidly and the screens flashed and flooded with coding and data, all the while Martha Mary muttered and mumbled to herself.

"Anything?" Mark asked.

"Give me two more minutes..." Martha Mary said as an image opened up. "Reformat the image to digital 2.0... Clean up the graphics to format 4.6... Rotate image 120... increase sound and..." the screen brightened and cleared to show a bright laboratory and many humans walking around, in tanks and cells were Xenomorphs of all sizes and kinds, and then an old man came into view. "Is that...?"

"Karl Bishop Weyland the II." Ben said. "Son of a Bitch, he's still alive." He snarled.

"Easy Ben." Jessica said then answered the unasked Question from Nagara and the other Yautja. "Ben's family business was taken over by Weyland Industries, because of that, Ben's mother and father had to come out of retirement to support their Son, Daniel." She explained.

"I've been waiting for the day I get to beat that asshole to a pulp." Ben growled.

_**["You're task is easy enough, Sanderson, you just have to get inside the base and then get out again, the Xenomorphs will do the rest."]**_

_**["But sir, the Hunters are still wary of us, I can't just waltz in there."] **_

_**["You can drive and believe me, I know this plan will work. I've spoken with the men and they all understand their job. Now get going, before I reassign you to cleaning crew!"] **_

_**["Yes Mr. Weyland."]**_

"The son of a bitch knew!" Ben snarled.

Jessica watched Martha typing and then gasped. "Martha stop! Rewind that footage a few seconds..." she said and Martha Mary did what she'd asked. "There, pause it." she added.

"My god..." Mark gasped. "Carlos Kelly...?"

"An Android." Ben said, "They were trying to make a copy of Carlos," he added as the video continued to play.

_**["An incomplete copy, but a near perfect resemblance... a shame you aren't needed anymore."]**_

"Those bastards!" Mark snarled.

* * *

Shara stayed as still as she could, faking sleep as she listened to the sounds around her, hissings, growls, screams of pain from people as a Chest Buster slammed its way out of their body, snarled as Xenomorphs moved around and there was something else...

A feeling of something familiar close by...

Something that scared yet calmed Shara for some unknown reason, she should be frightened, her arms were restrained and she was stuck against a wall, she could feel the slime of Xenomorph webbing around her torso and legs.

Something brushed her face and Shara forced herself not to tense up, too big to be a Xenomorphs hand and too small to be a Queen or Praetorian's... that left the Predaliens...

_/I know you are awake, soft blood. You can't fool me.\_

"Go bug someone else." Shara hissed opening her eyes and jerking her face away from the Predalien's hand, she noticed it was the same Predalien that had brought her here.

_/No one else is here to talk too.\_ it said. _/The Queen is busy with other matters for now and someone must keep an eye on you.\_

"You have no eyes," Shara said. "How do you even see?"

The Predalien cocked its head and seemed unable to understand her question. _/I see through movement and echo. I sense the flow of everything that lives, the flood of blood in your vanes and the images I see are outlines of what is around me, I know you are a female soft blood because you're body is smaller than the Hunters and your blood flow is different in the chest area, here.\_ it explained using its tail to poke Shara's breast. _/there is no blood here in you, but there is shape,\_ it added. _/how do you see?\_ it asked.

"I see in images, colour and movement. My eyes tell me what is in front and around me and what colour it is." Shara said.

_/What do you need eyes to see?\_

"Because without sight I would be blind, I wouldn't know what anything looked like or what colours were." Shara said. "I could adapt to live like normal person but I would depend more on my other senses to help me."

_/Senses?\_

"Smell, Touch, Hearing and Taste," Shara said. "All Humans have five senses including Sight, take one away the other four become better to help us cope." She explained. "Don't you have five senses?"

_/We see in our own way, our bodies don't need to tease what we eat, we feel with our hands was we move but we don't smell anything.\_ the Predalien said then paused and listened as a loud echoing roar filled the room. _/The Queen's sisters are here.\_

"Sisters...?" Shara asked in fear.

_/Yes. Sisters and soon, you will join them.\_ the Predalien said. _/You are part of our family, the blood in you reeks of our kin. And once the Queen Mother arrives, you will be reborn through one of her children.\_ And with that said the Predalien left and Shara couldn't tell if she felt sick with fear or sick with the idea of being sisters with the creatures that were trying to kill her friends.

* * *

"Anything?" Mark asked over the radio as he, Dart, Ben, Big Guns and Striker searched for anything that would lead them to Shara.

**_~"Nothing."~_ **Ben growled as something slammed into a wall,** _~"But I do know that something was here,"~_ **He added.

**_~"I found a vehicle."~_ **Dart said,** _~"Looks like the Humans were taken by the Xenomorphs,"~_ **He added.

"Big Guns? Striker?" Mark asked.

**_~"Nothing."~_ **Big Guns sighed.

**_~"She was here."~_ **Striker said,** _~"I just found her mask,"~_ **He clicked and growled.** _~"The Xenomorphs have her."~_ **

Mark sighed the answered an incoming radio call. "Mark, what's up?"

**_~"Is Kujhade with you?"~_ **The General asked, **_~"No one can find him here."~_**

"He isn't with us." He said.

* * *

He knew where they were going, he'd seen it all before. The kiande amedha were gathering hosts for their eggs, but what was odd was how many large tracks he was finding.

Rare but then again, it meant more trophies.

Clicking slightly he continued to track the kiande amedha, counting the number of ways he would like to kill off the larger ones.

* * *

_/Why do you continue to struggle? You know you will not break those restraints.\_

Shara looked up to find she had a small audience, two Runner Xenomorphs and the Predalien from before, "Force of habbit and natural instinct."

_/Natural?\_ the Predalien asked as the Runners started to move closer to her, likely to check the stability of the wall she was trying to escape from.

"No one will just sit still and wait for death unless they have given up; they'll struggle and fight until they are either knocked out or dead," Shara said wincing as the two Runners started to pull and grab the webbing around her, testing it and strengthening it as they saw fit.

The Predalien watched then cocked his head as he saw something around her neck, he moved closer and attempted to reach out to inspect the thing only to have Shara growl at him and tuck her neck down. _/What is that around your neck?\_

"A necklace; my dad gave it to me before he died," Shara said.

_/Why do you ware it?\_

"Because it was the last gift he gave me and it has his and my mother wedding rings on it, I wear it so I always have something of theirs with me," Shara stated.

The Predalien cocked his head again then seemed to listen and growled. _/We shall return later to begin the preparations for your rebirth,\_ it said before it took off with the Runners.

Shara started to struggle again, she had to get away before that Predalien came back, she did not want to die here.

She heard the sounds of fighting and a definitive discharge of a Plasma Caster, which meant a Yautja was here, but whom? She knew it wasn't any of the members of Jackal's crew and it couldn't be an Elder, they wouldn't have come alone...

That left only one Shara could think of and she didn't like the idea of being alone with this one. Feeling the webbing start to give, Shara smirked and used her body weight to break the still drying webbing and free her arms, using them to tear away the webbing at her feet.

Once she was free, she began to search for a way out of the hive, climbing up into a web-free vent she pulled herself along and into an room that seemed to have been left un touched by the Xenomorphs, thankfully there was a long pole of some kind in there along with a rusty old knife blade.

Shara nodded and set to work, the pole was light enough for her to carry, but just strong enough to cause damage if she struck anything with it and the knife blade could be attached to one end as to make a spear, all she needed was something to attach the two together with.

After a bit of searching she found some fishing wire and used it tie the knife end on to the pole as she heard a loud screech through the vents.

_/You cannot escape this place!\_ the Predalien's voice said into her mind.

"Yea? Says you." Shara said ripping apart of her shirt off and tied it around her face, covering her mouth.

_/Pray I find you before the youngest Queen does.\_ the Predalien said. _/she will not give you chance to run.\_

Shara was suddenly very aware of just how little her make shift spear would help her if she ran into the Tunnel Queen. "Any time now Striker..." Shara sighed. "Any time now."

There was a loud bang above her and Shara knew she had to start moving if she wanted to live and have any chance of surviving this hell of a place.

* * *

Kujhade growled and clicked as he slammed his fist into a Predalien's jaw and then ripping a Xenomorph's tail off, spine attached as he fired his Plasma Caster into the chest of another.

He had to admit he was having fun.

Even if he had been caught on the way in rather than getting straight to the bigger trophies these smaller ones would be good practise for when he did face the larger ones.

* * *

"Got him." Tracker yelled out from where he was crouched. "He's heading towards London and it looks like he isn't the only one." He added as Mark pulled up in the Tanker with everyone but I'ka and the High Priestess inside.

"Are those... Queen tracks?" Ben asked.

"No these are bigger," Tracker said. "A King."

"That doesn't sound good." Mark said as Martha all but broke her key board trying so fast to keep a good lock on where they were going.

"We need to get inside the nest, if Kujhade is doing what I think he's doing, then even Shara isn't safe." Nagara said.

"Everyone hang on, It gonna be a bumpy ride." Mark said revving the engine.

"How do we get inside?" Jessica asked as Tracker pulled himself into the Tanker.

"Easy," Mark said. "We crash through the walls."

* * *

Shara stopped as she heard Kujhade roar close by and ducked into another alcove as the webbing around her shook with the force of an impact. "What is going on in here?"

_/Your hunting friend has caused a stir in the hive.\_ The Predalien stated. _/he will die soon enough.\_

"If you think that's gonna happen you are a fool," She said searching around for a way out, freezing in place as the while area she was in flooded with an all powerful scream.

_/The King has arrived.\_

"A King...?" Shara shuddered, she remembered what Jackal had told her of this kind of Xenomorph... brutal, uncaring for smaller Xenomorphs, understanding of only three things, how to kill, how to hunt and how to mate.

If a Queen was fertilized by a King, the Xenomorphs would be stronger, more intelligent and the older the Queen he mated with the more likely that the first two stages of the Xenomorph life would be missed and instead the Queen would birth living Xenomorphs, much like how some snakes on earth gave birth to live young, where as others laid eggs.

_/You would be wise and safer to surrender.\_

"I'd rather die." Shara said as loud roars and snarls were heard nearby, far too close to be Kujhade.

She felt her insides tighten as she felt heat start to fill the area and realized to her own horror, she hadn't been heading out from the hive, she'd been heading in to it...

Right towards the Queens and now the King.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Kujhade hasn't faced a King before... is he trying to get himself killed?!" Nagara growled as she listened to what Tracker had found. "Idiot!"

"Calm yourself Nagara," Rha-n said, "We can't stop him going off on his own." He added as Striker checked his weapons or the ninth time.

He wasn't the only one, Ben, Jessica, Dart, Bull Dog, Big Guns, Tracker and even Ghost and Guan-thwei were checking and rechecking their weapons while waiting for the Tanker to stop.

"The Egg field been emptied." Mark called back, "Looks like they knew we were coming." He added.

"How do you know they haven't just up and left?" Nagara asked.

"Look outside." Mark said. "See that mess of webbing to the right? That's where Shara's father died."

"How do you know?" Rha-n asked.

"She tied a white sheet around the pole to mark it." Mark explained. "The only thing she could do before Jackal brought her back."

Rha-n, R'ka and Nagara looked at sure enough, there was a white sheet tied on a pole.

"**_BRACE_!"** Jessica yelled as the Tanker rammed into something hard and broke through it.

* * *

Shara fell against the wall as she felt the whole hive shudder and rattle as if an earth quake were happening, before she could get up again however, something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Shh!" A voice hissed and Shara froze as a pair of Xenomorphs raced past the shadowy alcove she'd been pulled into.

Once the hand had left her face she looked back and saw a female Yautja stood behind her, a combi stick in one hand as she looked at Shara with her head cocked to one side.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been impregnated." The Yautja asked.

"Long story..." Shara said. "Who are you? One of Rha-n and R'ka's warriors?" she asked.

The female shook her head. "My name is Lil'th, I came here with Srit'ore to earn my mark." She said indicating to her mask. "And you?" she asked. "You have Cuh'tor's mark on your hand."

"I was his apprentice... My name is Shara." Shara sighed sadly. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't, you found me." Lil'th said. "I've been in this place almost since I landed, been trying to find a way out ever since." She explained as the Hive erupted with gun fire. "Friends of yours?" She asked.

_/I see you.\_

Shara gasped as she and Lil'th were grabbed and yanked forwards by the Predalien, however before the Predalien could even draw a breath to hiss at the two, Lil'th swung her combi-stick to the right and cut into a pipe line then she repeatedly struck the pipe to create sparks, one of which caused the gas in the pipe to ignite and burn the Predalien's leg and side, forcing it to let them go.

"This way!" Lil'th said catching Shara's arm.

The Predalien roared in fury as it gave chase.

Shara followed Lil'th though the Hive, she knew this place better then Shara did and had a better chance of getting them through this twisted maze.

A loud horn blared to life as another wall was smashed and this time, Shara couldn't help but smile as the Old Tanker come through the walls and opened fire, cutting through the webbing around them and causing several walls and tunnels to become exposed as Xenomorphs scrambled to find a place to attack from while face huggers and young Xenomorphs were rushing into the deeper reaches of the hive.

"Striker!"

The Yautja turned at his name and saw Shara and another Yautja running through the exposed tunnelling.

"Cover fire!" Mark yelled over the noise as wave of Xenomorphs charged after Shara and her friend.

The Tanker doors were ripped open and everyone inside opened fire, Lil'th and Shara jumped down and ran under the fire that was being laid down to cut through the Xenomorphs.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked. "Who's the new girl?"

"Lil'th." Shara said. "And we're fine, how did you find us?" she asked.

"Tracker did the searching, we followed." Jessica said. "And these are yours." She added handing Shara her 45's, her spear and her mask

An ear splitting screech was heard along with a powerful booming roar as the hive fell silent.

"Time to go." Rha-n said.

"Kujhade!" Nagara gasped as all eyes fell onto the slime covered Yautja, covered in his own blood of missing some armour, seeing Shara he aimed and fired his Plasma Caster at her, only to have R'ka pull her into the safety of the tanker. "What are you doing?!"

"She's one of them," Kujhade snarled. "She's nothing but an abomination and I plan on having her head on my wall!" he added.

"Not so long as I breathe." Ghost snarled as everyone got into the Tanker. "Come near her again and I will personally see that you are banished."

"You can't do that." Kujhade snapped.

"No... But my sister can." Ghost reminded as he climbed into the Tanker, "You are on your own from here on, Kujhade."

Kujhade growled and roared as the Tanker pulled out of the hive at full speed.

* * *

**_/FIND HER?!\_ **the youngest Queen snarled. _/She has slaughtered my children from the start! You expect me to accept her as a part of the hive? A part of our line?!\_

_/You will do what our Mother says, or be killed.\_ Another said as she hung from the ceiling, her sack slowly pulsating as her crest curved back to for the characteristic three spikes of a Queen's crown. _/If this soft blood is indeed infused with our blood, our heritage, then she is by rights our sister and has a place in our Hive.\_

_/Besides.\_ A third said, her sack much larger than the others and her crest fanned out with six sharp spikes, she was older than the other two. _/if this new sister is to become one of us, she must be reborn through us... Mother will lay an egg and from that Egg will come a child and that child will impregnate the girl and she will be reborn as our new sister. You won't even know they are one and the same.\_

_/I don't want her as a sister, I want her DEAD!\_ the youngest snapped her tail violently lashing around behind her.

_/Oh do stop complaining, you're giving us a head ache.\_ a Predalien called down as four of them looked down at their sisters. _/Mother will decide what fate awaits that girl, if you don't like it, take it up with her. Until then, go find yourself a nice warm nest and sulk.\_

The youngest Queen hissed at the Predaliens before storming off into the darkness. Coming to stop in a large webbed room that felt warm and was dark save a dim flickering light from somewhere under the webbing.

She wanted that soft blooded flesh creature dead! Not to share the hive rule with her! She wanted revenge for the many children she had lost to that child... she wanted blood...

So what if the new Queen would have no resemblance to the flesh bag, she would be born of one who had killed her children and her body would be the first meal of that Queen.

It should be hers!

She hissed angrily as something larger then her approached, a strange scent filling her senses as she backed up a step, this wasn't another Queen...

Before the Queen could react, the larger beast was atop her, powerful clack arms keeping her from fighting back as her tail was trapped by a foot against the floor, her crest butted and bitted by a powerful set of jaws and her once foul mood rapidly changing, all thoughts of slaughtering the soft blood gone and replaced with heated desire and lust.

Xenomorph mating had never been gentle, but then again a Queen could easily kill a King if he wasn't careful.

* * *

Shara felt very unsure of herself. After telling the others what had happened and what had been said to her by the Predalien, Rha-n and R'ka had asked if they could use a scanner to verify what the Predalien had said.

She hadn't thought it would mean she had to strip off to her underpants and a tee-shirt...

"Try and relax, it'll be over soon." Rha-n said as a beam passed over Shara's body.

"Easier said than done... I'm not a fan of the medical field." Shara admitted.

"You dislike the healing facilities your people have?" R'ka asked.

"No... My mother was terminally ill, they used a scanner to make checkups and a similar device to try and make her better but it wasn't working... if it had maybe my mother would have lived a more comfortable life then she did." Shara explained. "Since then I've never really trusted the Cancer treatments or the devices they use to administer them."

"Cancer?" Nagara asked as she came in with Jessica and Martha Mary, the latter carrying some clean clothes for Shara while Nagara gave Lil'th some clean ropes and her armour.

"An illness on Earth that to this day, no one has found a cure for, it's known medically as a 'Malignant Neoplasm' basically a broad group of various diseases all involving unregulated cell growth in the body," Martha Mary said. "From what I remember, in Cancer patients, cells divided and grew uncontrollably for the body to stop and that formed malignant tumours and invaded the nearby parts of the body, like the Lungs, Skin, Breast, etc. Cancer could also spread to more distant parts of the body through the bloodstream, for example if there was a tumour on the brain that was cancerous, then the Cancer cells could travel through the blood into Heart and cause Heart Cancer as well as Brain Cancer."

"What strand did you mother suffer from?" R'ka asked as Martha Mary left to start cooking.

"She had lung Cancer, by the time they found it, it was too late." Shara said now dressed. "Maybe one day there will be a cure, but with the world ever changing, the chances are we might not find it for years."

"Are there other illnesses you don't yet have cures for?" Nagara asked.

"The Common Cold." Jessica said. "No one to this day can find a cure because the Virus itself is ever changing."

"We do have some ways of making it easier to cope with though." Shara chuckled, "Bed rest, hot meals, plenty of fluids, staying warm. Eventually our own immunity systems fight the virus off until another strand comes along."

"I see." R'ka said then winced as something heavy hit his foot, looking down he found I'ka looking up at him while chewing on a tool she'd found. "Shouldn't you be with Srit'ore?"

I'ka blew a raspberry at him.

"She won't stay still or go to sleep." Striker said from the door. "So she's exploring." He added as I'ka clicked and started to crawl towards a low stool.

Nagara smiled then turned to Rah-n as he looked over the results on the screen before him. "Rah-n?" she asked.

"It would seem that there was some truth to what the Predalien said." He sighed. "You have some of their DNA inside you, but not enough to class you as a kiande amedha. You are more Human and Yautja." He explained. "However some would still seek you as a trophy..."

"Unless I prove myself," Shara sighed. "Oh joy." She said.

"I believe you Oomans have a saying for such moments." R'ka said.

"Life is a bitch." Jessica started.

"And to get through it you need to be a bigger bitch." Shara ended.

"Something they are very good at." Ben called from down the hall before a well aimed frying pan bounced off his head. "OW!"

* * *

Lil'th sighed softly as she waited for her elders to punish her, only to cock her head in surprise as I'ka came into the room and instantly tried to pull herself up and sit in Lil'th lap.

Striker smiled as he came in. "You aren't being punished."

"I'm not?"

"No, you saved Shara, what reason do they have to punish you?" Striker asked, "Come, dinner will soon be served." He added offering his hand as I'ka clung to Lil'th's chest armour. "You don't mind carrying her do you?"

"Not at all." Lil'th smiled, carefully supporting I'ka's body as they walked down the hall.

"Awww, come on Martha, just a little taste?" Ben asked only to have his hand slapped by a spoon.

"No, no and no." Martha said. "You eat when everyone else is ready, just because you skipped breakfast doesn't mean I'll feed you first." She added as Jessica and Ghost set the table out. "Now go help the sooner the tables out the sooner we can all eat."

"Yes Martha."

"_Meer_!" Martha looked down and smiled kneeling and offering Pan a small Carrot to nibble. "_Meer_!"

"Sounds like you have a helper for the left over chopping." Shara said as she came in, looking rather out of breath but rather pleased with herself, the reason why soon followed her in, a very beaten and bruised looking Bull Dog came in, clicking his mandibles as he sat himself in a vacant chair. "Are you sure you don't want ice for that?" Shara asked.

"Yes... I asked for it I'll deal with It." the larger Yautja said.

"What happened?" Nagara asked as she came in with the High Priestess and Big Guns.

"Shara wanted to spar and asked not to be given the light treatment... she beat me." Bull Dog said wincing slightly. "I don't know how she did it, but she did."

"My lord it's a storm out there!" Mark said as he came with Dart, Tracker and The Wonderer, all covered in heavy snow and looking ready to freeze over if they didn't get warm soon.

"I guess that means we need to light the pit fire?" Ben asked.

"We had to dig out way to get back in here," Dart said dusting snow off his shoulders and head, "the pit fire is the start. We'll need o put every heater we have on."

"Already done." The General said as he came in. "After dinner we'll bring the mats in and get the beds set up, this is the safest room to be if the snow doesn't let up soon." He said.

It was rather amusing to see I'ka try and make the snow fall inside the base by throwing it up in the air again.

* * *

Bull Dog woke in the night to the feeling of something moving against his shoulder, slowly he looked and smiled as he saw I'ka pulling herself along the many bodies that were lined up sleeping.

She clicked and then crawled over Shara's arm clicking at Striker and Lil'th before curling up on her brother's sleeping bag and hugging his arm as she drifted off.

"Shara, go to sleep." Bull Dog said as Shara shifted.

"Can't..." Shara said. "I have a bad feeling."

"How bad?" Bull Dog asked.

"Very bad." She said sitting up. "Is that Jet finished?" she asked.

"Almost." He said. "Why?"

"I wanna see it." She said, carefully slipping out of her sleeping bag. "I need to think and since I can't go outside, I'll do it in the hanger." She explained.

"Don't be up too long."

"I won't." And after carefully stepping around and over the other sleeping members of her team. Shara slipped out of the main hall and into the cold nipping air of the halls.

Once she reached the Hanger she sighed softly and looked up at the jet. Just looking at it the design reminded her of the ships Cutter had told her so much about, sleek and streamlined to keep the flight smooth but at the same time able to carry heavy loads and move like a dart or a bullet on a seconds notice.

"I wish you were still here, Cutter..." she said looking at her mark.

"He will always be with you," a voice said and Shara tuned to see the Yautja High Priestess stood in the door way watching her. "His scent is faint, but it lingers around you."

"So... he is still here... I just can't see him?" Shara asked and the Priestess nodded.

"My people believe that when a loved one is killed in a hunt or as a bid to save others, their soul is given a choice by the Paya to come to rest or remain until a later time... I believe that Cuh'tor has chosen to stay beside you, even if you can't see him."

"So you know? About us..." Shara asked and again the Priestess nodded.

"I may be old, Shara, but I am far from blind. I have seen the look that falls over your face when you think of Cuh'tor and the sadness you showed when Jha'kle died." She said. "When this war is over, I will ask only once if you wish to stay here or come home with us. Jha'kle would have made teh same offer and it seems only fair I extend the offer in his place."

"It this offer only to me?" she asked.

"Mo, I will ask all of you when this war is over." The High Priestess said. "You have all earned you place in our clan. It is wrong of me not to offer."

Shara nodded in understanding and together the two headed back to the main hall.

* * *

She hissed softly as she tended her precious cradle.

Soon it would need a host...

Soon she would have another daughter...

Soon the Earth would belong to her children...


	7. Chapter 7 part 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Shara sighed softly as she watched the snow drift slowly down and settle around her. Three days it had been snowing, a three days, they hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary...

Something was wrong; she could feel it in her gut.

And she didn't like it.

Shuddering and scared, she moved into a room she knew she would at least help calm her nerves and sat down, one hand gently brushing the gathered dust from the plack the name read 'Kelly' and dates printed in it.

"Hi Mom..." Shara smiled a little and removed her necklace and rubbed her thumb against the dog tags. "I guess it's silly... but I really wish you were still here..." she said. "You'd know what to do..."

"You speak with the dead?"

Shara chuckled. "No... I aren't gifted with that ability." She said looking back at Lil'th. "But I like to think she hears me, even if I know she's not here physically anymore."

"You believe in a second life?" Lil'th asked.

"An afterlife as we Humans call it," Shara nodded. "I've always believed we go somewhere else when we die, be it to another body to live another life or linger to watch over our children and families... But there are so many people believing that death is the end of it all and with all that's happened it's hard to keep that belief." She admitted. "And you?"

"We life and we die, if we have earned it, then our Paya will grant us right to come back." Lil'th said. "When I die, I hope I have earned the right to come back... this life is a challenge and I know I may never see all there is to it in one life."

"That is true." Shara said smiling.

* * *

R'ka watched with a smile as I'ka took her first few steps from her mother's arms to where Striker was sat with Ghost and Tracker, talking and clicking to each other, once I'ka reached Striker she clicked and growled up at him and then burst into giggles as she was lifted up and praised.

"She's learning faster than I thought she would." Rha-n chuckled as I'ka tried to chew her way through Striker's armour.

"I thought all children learned fast?" Jessica asked as she came in with several large crates of food and water.

"Some," R'ka said. "On our world every child must first learn to walk and talk before they are given their first armour and start training."

"Sounds a little harsh." Jessica said.

"Better they learn to at least defend themselves young then become laxed and relay on others to always protect them." Nagara said, "Harsh but our way."

"I guess." Jessica said as the base began to rattle. "What the-?"

"YES! It works!"

Everyone looked down the hall and into the work shop as Dart and Martha Mary came out, covered in dirt, grime and mess but both looking rather pleased with themselves.

"What was that?" Nagara asked as she held I'ka up off the floor.

"The jet Jackal was working on, we finished it! It's working and ready to do us all a world of good." Martha Mary smiled.

"When can it fly?" Shara asked looking at the Jet.

"Well, first we need to add the Plasma bombs and set her ready to fly, but mostly we have to wait for the snow to melt." Martha said.

"Who'll fly it?"

"The controls are Yautja but the readings are Ooman." Dart said. "It'll take two to fly it, one Yautja and one Ooman." He added.

"Striker and Shara will fly it." Rha-n said. "This hunt ends when the snow is gone."

Everyone nodded.

Shara smiled and looked up at the jet again, Jackal's plan had worked, now all the needed to do was make sure the Plasma hit the targets.

* * *

She could sense something was wrong...

She knew it...

She had to protect her children...

She had to insure their survival...

"Come... Come my daughters... Come my sons... Come..." she called.

She would save as many as she could and she would do all she could...

She would have the earth.

Or no one would.

* * *

Shara smiled as I'ka tried to copy Bull Dog and Big Guns as the two sparred, trying to imitate their roars.

It was hard not to smiled as the two might Yautja glanced down when a high pitched roar filled the room after their had made the room vibrate with their own roars.

"It would seem my daughter is becoming quite the noise maker." Rha-n chuckled as I'ka roared up at him, "she will be a powerful warrior if she chooses to follow that path." He smiled.

Shara chuckled as I'ka tried to climb up her father's leg while the two larger Yautja continued to throw each other around the mats until Big Guns tossed his brother off the mats and into the wall. "Are you ok Bull Dog?" she asked.

"Yea... just a minor bruise..." Bull Dog said using the wall to help himself get up.

"Shara." Mark called from the door where he stood with several black bags. "Raid." He stated and Shara nodded.

"A raid for what?" Rha-n asked.

"We're low on food, water and some other things and without a raid we'll be starving before the week is out." Mark explained as Striker and Lil'th headed past him with Shara close behind. "Care to join us? The more hands to grab food and water the less time we're out." He said.

Rha-n smirked. "Lead the way."

* * *

She hissed softly as her daughters and sons gathered around her and their unhatched sister.

"We must protect her... until the time is right..." She said to her children.

_/"How? Even if we give ourselves... how do we know she will survive?"\_ the eldest daughter asked.

"She will live in her egg until she is awoken." The Mother said. "Go now, all of you. Fortify this hive... make it stronger... make it better... make it so only she may find it again..."

Slowly the black shadows slunk away and began to fore fill their mother's wish.

* * *

Rha-n, Striker and Lil'th watched as Shara, Mark and Ben forced the door to a large warehouse open and began to rip open boxes and crates taking all they could out of them and putting them into the bags they had brought with them, other boxes and crates were loaded into the Old Tanker.

"Something's wrong," Shara said looking around. "Why haven't we been noticed by the Xenomorphs yet?"

"Maybe they're not interested in us after the last attack?" Ben suggested though his tone said otherwise, he was worried.

"They sense something is going to happen soon, as we do..." Rha-n said. "I advice we get what we can and leave." He added.

Mark nodded.

In a matter of minutes they were heading back to base and Shara couldn't help but feel uneasy.

She wished she knew what was going to happen to everyone, not knowing meant there was a chance one or even all of her friends would be hurt...

She didn't want anyone else to die.

Suddenly a terrible pain ripped through her body, from her head to her toes she felt as if she were being burned alive...

Faintly she could hear Ben, Striker and Lil'th calling to her but it all faded into the pain as she felt awareness slip away from her grasp.

* * *

He placed charges everywhere he could. He set traps everywhere he could. He rested only when he had to and he moved everywhere he knew would give him an advantage.

Kujhade growled as he wondered the snow covered land, taking shelter in his make shift 'camp' as he saw movement in the hive a few miles from him... but they took no notice of him, so busy in their work.

He wanted the trophies this hive could offer him, no matter what his so called family said, he was a warrior and he would prove himself.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Wake up.

She wanted to wake up.

She HAD to wake up.

_/I see you are still connected to the hive, soft blood.\_

She couldn't see... she couldn't move... everything was heavy... everything was cold and she was frightened, she knew this voice.

She wanted to leave this dark place... she wanted to go back to her friends.

_/You are safe, I will not raise harm to you soft blood.\_

_Who...?_

_Where...?_

_/You truely don't know who I am or what you are doing here.\_ the Predalien's voice said and she felt like she was being held by someone...

No some_THING_... She tried to move away but her eyes wouldn't open, her body refused to move.

_/Be still soft blood.\_ the embrace grew tighter not enough to hurt but enough to restrain, _/I wish only to give you a gift.\_

A Gift?

What gift?

_/This is what you will need to survive the future my soft blood.\_

Slowly... very slowly she began to see things...

Lines... flows... shifts... everything was outlined in a greenish blue light...

_/This is how we see, my soft blood and in time it may yet give you some aid,\_ the Predalien's voice said as something cool was placed over her eyes. _/Perhaps in another life time, soft blood, we could have been friends.\_

Friends?

With a being that had killed her friends and family...

She doubted that.

_/Think what you will, but remember my soft blood, you are and always will be part of this hive and thus, part of something wonderful, if you had accepted your fate.\_

_...Shara..._

_Shara...!_

"Shara!? Shara Kelly! Wake up!"

Shara gasped and sat bolt upright slamming her head into the masked face above her, knocking Bulldog back out of surprise while she sat clutching her head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow... damn it I forgot how hard those masks are." She whined rubbing her sore head.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked as Shara rubbed her face and eyes.

"Yea, I think, yes, I'm fine... What the hell happened?" Shara asked. "Last I remember we were on a raid."

"We were." Mark said, "On the way back I thought for sure you'd been hit by something, you collapsed dead weight on Ben and we've been trying to wake you up for almost an hour." He explained handing her a glass of water.

Shara drank the whole glass. "I have no idea what happened..."

"I do."

All eyes turned to the High Priestess as she came into the room. "The mental barriers that were around you to stop the Queens getting into your mind were attacked, the strain on them would have drained you rapidly in order to keep you safe." She explained.

Shara nodded in understanding.

"Then we should prepare to attack the hive as soon as we can," R'ka said.

"We need a few hours to fuel up the flier," Martha Mary said and Shara saw her sat rapidly taping at a key board. "Six hours, twenty minutes to be exact." She added.

"Sun rise." Ben said.

"Then you two need rest." Rha-n said to Shara and Striker. "The sooner this is done, the sooner this world is safe."

Shara and Striker nodded before leaving to the main hall to sleep.

Nagara watched Shara as she removed her coat and shirt leaving the vest top she was wearing on as she washed her face and hands in the kitchen area while Striker sorted out their beds.

Shara reminded Nagara so much of her son Cuh'tor, every small habit Shara had seemed to echo in some way Cuh'tor's habits, every move and gesture... Cuh'tor had left an impression on her, Nagara knew that and if he were still here, she knew her son would be asking for permission to have Shara as his mate.

I'ka growled and clicked as Nagara watched Shara and Striker settle down to rest.

Silently, Nagara prayed to the gods that watched over her people that this Hunt would end and when it did, that all her people and these new, worthy hunters were welcomed to their home world.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Striker asked.

Shara nodded though she seemed more focused on her necklace and Cutter's mask. "Do you think they are proud of me?" she asked.

"Jha'kle and Cuh'tor?" Striker asked with a smile. "I'm more then sure they are, Cuh'tor took great pride in you, which is proven by the mark you carry from him and Jha'kle saw you as his own pup. That if nothing else is a show of deep respect and care on his part."

"We're almost done fuelling up." Martha Mary said.

"Shara Kelly." Nagara called from where she stood with I'ka, Lil'th and the High Priestess, "A moment."

"I'll see you in the hanger." Striker said leaving, he knew all too well what his mother planned to do and he had no intention of being pulled into it.

Rha-n and R'ka looked up as he came in and both chuckled as I'ka followed her brother in an attempt to catch him, only to be distracted by Pan as the Goat raced passed them to get at the hay bale and followed her instead.

"Ready?" Dart asked as he and Martha Mary continued to type rapidly and check read outs. They didn't know how long this would last and neither wanted to see this end badly.

"As we'll ever be." Striker said.

"Good, now get in that flier." Rha-n said.

A little roar made them turn and then almost do a double take, I'ka was clicking and growling from her mother's arms while Lil'th and teh High Priestess stood smiling as Shara stood, adjusting her amour.

It seemed however that the females had taken teh liberty of braiding Shara's hair like their own, using Jha'kle's dread-rings and jewels.

"Wow." Rha-n said for a second his eyes showing him not a young Ooman woman, but a very young Jha'kle.

"_Let's get this over with." Jha'kle said as they prepared for a hunt._

"Let's get this over with." Shara said as she finished adjusting her armour.

Bull Dog smiled and gave Shara a boost up into the craft while Dart and Martha Mary finished their typing and looked at Striker and Shara. "You have all the fuel we could spare in that thing so you should be able to stay air born for a while." Dart said as Big Guns and Bull Dog lowered the top of teh flier into place and sealed it tightly while Striker and Shara tightly fastened themselves into their seats.

_~"Once you get into teh air, you'll have to test the Plasma weaponry, it's the one thing we couldn't test in here."~_ Martha Mary explained over the comms. _~"Jackal's instructions said that a Yautja should know how to fly this thing and Human will understand the weaponry so you'll have to work together, or it won't work."~_

"Understood." Striker said and Shara nodded.

Striker looked at teh hanger doors as they opened and Shara took a deep breath. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," She said.

"Here we go." Striker stated as the engines began to hum and buzz with power, he used one hand to gently push the control stick slowly forwards, while him other hand carefully tapped and pressed keys on the small panel next to him, Shara checked all weapons were on line and made constant check around the rear of the flier.

Everyone held their breath as the flier began to slowly lift off it's brackets and hover before Striker nodded and pushed the controller forwards.

The flier seemed to hover for just a second and then, like a bullet from a gun, took off into the sky and left behind a trail of fast fading blue light.

I'ka clicked and clapped her hands, roaring after the flier as if it were the most fun thing she'd seen.

General Connelly smiled and began to type rapidly at a console. "Let's give them some ground support."

* * *

She let lose a powerful, deep scream as she sensed danger to her hive, summoning the younger children to her were it was safe.

They had to protect the egg.

They had to make sure everything would be safe.

They would not allow this planet to win just because of some soft blood and Hunter.

* * *

Kujhade growled as he felt the coldness sweeping over him.

He refused to die here, even as his body began to natural shut down into a coma like state of hibernation, his small lawn dart, salvaged from one of the crash ships he'd found bleeping at him as automated tubes and medical systems flashed to life to sustain him, his thoughts were on the trophies he'd get when he awoke.

He would reawaken when the world outside was warm again.

Until then... he was sleep.

* * *

The flier was amazing.

There was no other word for it.

While Striker controlled teh flight paths and stability, Shara was in control of weapons and shields. The perfect hybrid for of flight, Striker faced the front of the flier, and Shara the rear.

The perfect way to kill the Xeno's.

"Ready to test fire?" Striker asked as the passed over the icy sea and a Xeno-whale leaped from the depth.

It could never be said that Shara was a terrible aimer, as he Xeno-Whale blew up from teh sides in a spectacular flurry of green, black and blue.

"Time we end this hunt, once and for all." Shara said.

_~"You heard teh lady, my son."~_ Rha-n said over the comms, _~"Let us end this."~_

"Understood." Striker said and swung the flier around with teh grace and speed of a dragonfly and shot off, heading towards the hive as Shara recharged the Plasma weapons, using the explosive tipped rounds to bring down the winged Xenomorphs.

A loud roar filled the air as they both looked down to the ground as saw two of the Predaliens roaring up at them in challenge.

"Swing us around for another pass." Shara said.

_~"No, you two stay focused on the central Hive mass, leave them to me,"~_ the General said over the comms and small explosions began to rain down from the sky and away from the hive. _~"A few old friends of mine dusked off teh old World War Relics and modified them, those shells are packed with a few other trinkets and tricks, Jackal thought up."~_

"Roger that." Shara smiled. "Striker can you get me directly above the hive?" She asked charging the Plasma cannon. "One blast from the cannon will open the hive and send every one of them up in Plasma."

Striker nodded. "Be ready, it looks like they've realized we'll aim for the central chamber." He warned as the sky around them filled with winged Xenomorphs, each one trying to bring teh flier down while avoiding Shara's aim and the incoming bombardments of explosions.

_~"Shara, Striker, they're gathering over the central Chamber."~_ The General said over teh comms, _~"We're going to use a larger shell to scatter them, be ready."~_

Striker would have answered if not for the he was struggling to keep the flier out of the reach of the air born Xenomorphs and they attempted to force them down closer to the acid spitting Drones below them as Shara opened fire with every kind of bullet she had available.

"We need to get away from them." Shara said.

"Do you trust me?" Striker asked looking over his shoulder and saw her nod. "Then pray this works." He said and forced the control stick as far up as it would go and clicked as the flier began to climb up higher and higher into the sky. The Xenomorphs began to fall way from them as they lost grip on the flier's wings until a blinding bright light caught their attention.

"The sun." Shara said as the sun light peeked through teh clouds and seemed to force the Xenomorphs off. "They can't stand Sun light?"

"The sudden brightness must have stunned them." Striker assumed manuvering the flier back towards the hive. "Ready?"

Shara nodded and flexed her grip on the firing controls. "For those we've lost." She said.

The Flier fell into a steep dive while Shara aimed and waited for the right moment, just like her parents and Cutter had always taught her.

"Shara...?"

"Wait for it." She said.

_~"Come on Shara, take the damn shot!"~_ Jessica said into the comms.

"Wait for it." Shara repeated as the hive got closer and closer to the flier.

Her targeting systems locked and the Plasma charging up, 25%... 40%... 56%...

_~"Shara..."~_ Ben said over the comms.

"75%... 87%..." Shara said as the charge finally began to hum loudly. "97%." The Hive chamber roof opened in a flurry of flying Xenomorphs, "All Weapons firing!"

Bullets, rockets and a fully charge Plasma blast descended through the Xenomorphs, like swiftly flowing river water over dry land, forcing the Xenomorphs back down into the chamber as they screamed out in pain and agony.

They Queens screeched and called to their dying children as they remained sealed against each other by their mother as she lay protectively over her last egg, silent and unmoving as she heard and felt the heat of the blast burn and scorch her daughters and sons' bodies, killing almost all of them instantly as the others hissed and snarled in morning and pain but the burning refused to let up and the Queen Mother screamed out as the Plasma blast touched her and ripped what little life she had left inside her away.

With her final breathe she swore the soft blood would pay for this. No matter how long it took.

The soft blood would suffer.

"Did we do it?" Shara asked watching the Hive burn and crumble away with every passing second of teh plasma charge, the blast sweeping through teh hive tunnels and killing everything in its path.

_~"The Xenomorph numbers are falling!"~_ Mark said over the Comms, teh sound of cheers and claps being heard in the background. _~"You've done it, Kid!"~_

Striker looked back and smiled. "It's over Shara. Nothing could survive that."

Shara smiled and relaxed back into her chair, smiling under her mask as she looked out o the window at the blue light. _"Jackal... Cutter... Dad... We did it..."_ she said to herself. _"We finally did it."_

"_Well done, Shara."_ A voice whispered back as a soft touch covered her cheek. _"Well done."_

"Shara?" Striker asked and then smiled as he looked back and found Shara had fallen asleep.

_~"What's wrong?"~_ Dart asked.

"Shara's asleep." Striker said as he stirred the craft homewards, "We're coming home."

* * *

**Ok so belated Christmas chapter for you all, please enjoy and no complaining if it isn't what you wanted. this isn't the last chapter so please, feel free to let your minds wonder. I can promise you there will be another chapter and maybe another story or two depending on how I feel and what people think of this one.**

**Review are nice, or just a quick comment on what you think of the story. **

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 epilogue

**Chapter 7**

**Epilogue**

A week had passed and slowly, the hive webbing had been burned away and repairs had begun, already roads were being cleared, water treatment plants were being reopened to make clean water, food was being made and people were starting to come out of their hiding bunkers after years of hiding in fear.

The Yautja were slowly leaving Earth, aiding their friends in rebuilding before leaving with their own people, even taking their Human apprentices and friends with them if that was the wish of the humans.

As promised, the High Priestess made the offer to all of Shara's friends and all but the General accepted her offer.

"Why won't you come with us?" Ben asked in slight confusion.

"I barely have a decade left to live and I have lived and seen enough in this life." The General said. "I wish to live what little time I have out here and see to it that we don't allow the fools like Weyland and Yutani the chance to make the same mistakes again," he added.

"Stubborn old goat." Mark chuckled.

"Stubborn is just another word for Veterans." The General chuckled looking at Shara. "You're father would have said the same."

"Before or after he downed a bottle of whisky?" Shara asked as everyone laughed.

And so, as the sun set over the white cliffs, Shara stood watching the waves and smiling as she watched Martha Mary and Ben say their goodbyes to the General before they left.

"You wish he were here," Rha-n said as he stood beside her. "My son Cuh'tor."

Shara nodded, "He said one day if he ever had the chance, he'd tell me how he got the name Cuh'tor."

Rha-n chuckled. "A rather amusing tale," he said, "truth be told it was because of his attitude and skill with a blade that earned him the name, but the story is something his mother is better suited to tell you." He added.

Shara smiled and for a moment they both fell back into silence.

"Come, my dear." Rha-n said as the sun finally set and the stars began to shimmer and twinkle. "It is time to go home," he added as he lead her up the ramp into the ship. "You must tell me though, how did you react when you first meet Jha'kle and his crew?"

Shara's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

* * *

Deep under the rubble and ash, hidden under the death and bloody mess that was her family, a small form moved... She looked around and hissed.

Her family was gone, but they had left her with all their memories...

And the one responsible would suffer...

That, the little one knew, was her duty.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bloopers and Deleted Scenes!**

**Scenes and funny moments that didn't fit into the story but were fun to write, enjoy!**

**Bloopers;**

**Bull Dog's boo-boo.**

Seeing a slight shimmer in the space in front of her, Shara stopped and ducked under an unseen swing that dented the wall-

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bull Dog winced clutching his hand as his cloak faded and everyone in the hallway trying not to laugh. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Shara asked chuckling.

"I think I broke a finger." Bull Dog said and everyone laughed, unable to hold it in.

* * *

**Blinded by the lights.**

Jackal roared in agony again and Shara turned in time to see him fall, clutching his now gushing right arm, Striker stood over him with his Plasma Casters aimed at-

Bright lights flooded the area and everyone ducked their heads and turned away. "Cut the lights!" Jackal and Striker yelled trying to adjust their visors to darken out the light.

"Cut the lights!" Shara said covering her face.

* * *

**Pull or Push?**

Two elders stood in the bridge of the ship, watching as the planets slipped past their ship, watching everything that happened from their chairs. Reports, broken and distorted images and footage from their sons and fallen hunters, flowed into the screens they were watching.

"So much loss... and so much trouble these Oomans have caused themselves." The elder sighed. "_Jha'kle_ and his crew have not yet been reported dead... I pray to our High Priestess that they are alive and well." He sighed.

"I'm sure they are. If _Jha'kle_ is leading them they are all perfectly safe." The other said.

"Indeed."

A loud roar made both elders turn and the doors to their right jerked as someone ran into them.

"Wrong doors!" Rha-n called.

* * *

**Pan ate the Power.**

The lights flickered and went out. "What the hell?" Ben asked.

"Meer! Meer!" A flash light fell on Pan as she nibbled and chewed her way through several power cables. "Meer!"

* * *

**Deleted Scenes;**

Striker sighed as he sat on his bed, watching his new baby sister and pet sleeping curled up on his blanket.

* * *

Bull Dog and Big Guns groaned and sighed as I'ka sat on top of them with her Father and Mother. "Next time we have a tag team mate, we do it when I'ka isn't in the room." Bull Dog said.

"Agreed." Big Guns said.

I'ka growled and clicked.

* * *

Martha Mary danced to Long Tall Sally while cooking Dinner, unaware that Dart and Tracker were watching with Jessica.

* * *

Bull Dog and Bull Dog snored loudly as they slept, gagging as Tracker stamped on their hands to wake them up and put them on patrol duty so everyone else could sleep.

"A little help would be much appreciated," Ghost said as he lay stiffly on the mats, I'ka sat proudly on his chest while Striker tried very hard not to fall on his sister and mentor.

Rha-n sighed. "I have a daughter who seems destined to be in danger of killing us all with laugher." He said as everyone attempted and failed to hide their amusement.

* * *

The Old Tanker rammed into the base backwards, "Wrong gear!" Mark called out.

* * *

Jessica chuckled as she stood by the door, inside the main hall, Shara, Jackal, Bull Dog, Big Guns, Dart, Tracker, Mark, Ben and Martha Mary were all napping in a pile near the heater.

"Nap time."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And so my friends, I give you the funny scenes and moments that didn't find their way into the story.**

**Will do the more in depth deleted scenes later and maybe I will do a scene how Jackal and his crew met Shara.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
